MHHS: Monster Hunter High School
by ODST-Sniper
Summary: How different would the Monster Hunter world be if they had westernized schools? Teen problems, comedy, and lots of trolling inbound.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Hunter High school

Disclaimer: I don't own MH. Great game though.

_Prologue_

A little girl sat on a chair staring at the door, as if waiting for someone to come through. Seconds later, the door opened and in walked a man who looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's. Immediately, the little girl ran toward the man and hugged him. The man looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Calm down Aki, it's only me. But I shouldn't be surprised by this. After all you always worry whenever I'm gone for more than an hour," the man said with a chuckle. Aki looked up at the man and noticed that he was not hugging her back.

"Why are you not hugging me back daddy? You always do. Why not now?" she asked curiously. Her father looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"You know that little brother that you always wanted? Well, now you have one," he said stepping aside. Behind him stood a young boy wearing a worn out black shirt and ripped pants. Aki opened her mouth to speak but her father interrupted her. "It's getting late Aki. Go wash up and wait in your room and I'll tuck you in. But first, I have to take care of this little guy," the man said. He took the boy's hand in his own and led him upstairs to a spare room that their family had. Aki watched them go before going upstairs herself and preparing to go to bed.

A short while later, Aki was in her bed, her father sitting next to her preparing to tuck her in. "Daddy? What was that boy's name? And how old is he?" she asked. Her father waited until he finished tucking in his daughter before answering.

"His name is James and he is younger than you. But not by much. He's only younger than you by a year. He's part of our family now so promise me you'll treat him like a little brother and make sure he behaves himself alright?" Aki's father said. She looked up at him and nodded before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=10 Years Later-=-=-=-=-=

"Hurry up and get dressed James! You don't want to be late on you first day of high school!" Aki yelled, knocking on James' door. With a frustrated sigh, she opened the door and was somehow not surprised when she found her brother still sleeping. 'What am I going to do with him? At this rate, he's going to be late for his first day of high school and that's going to make a bad impression on the teachers,' Aki thought, shaking her head in disbelief. She grabbed James' blankets and quickly pulled them off, but he still did not wake up. Just when she was about to hit him on the head, she came up with a brilliant plan. Aki leaned forward and whispered into James' ear. In a second, he was up and looking around the room.

"Where is the chocolate cake? I demand to have cake!" James said still frantically looking around his room for said food. Aki looked at her younger brother and couldn't help but giggle. He finally noticed Aki standing in his room, already wearing her uniform. James was confused for a second, but suddenly remembered why she was dressed like that. 'Shit! Today is supposed to be my first day in high school! And it's the best one in the city too! I have to get dressed quick,' he thought. "Wait for me at the front door. I'm only gonna take 2 minutes. Count it and if I'm late, I'll buy you chocolate cake after school," James said before rushing to the bathroom to get dressed. Aki watched him go and chuckled.

'Knowing James, he'll probably get distracted and be late. Oh well, that means I get chocolate cake after school,' Aki thought before walking to the front door. She stood there, counting slowly until she reached 120. Aki shook her head in disbelief and continued to wait for her brother. She did not have to wait long. About five seconds after she stopped counting, James ran up to her and stopped to catch his breath. "You're late James. Meet me at the bakery after school to get my chocolate cake," Aki said. Her brother groaned and walked out the door, Aki following closely behind. "So how did you forget that today was your first day? I mean it's pretty significant. First impressions on teachers and other students are very important. Teachers might give you some slack or they might just be a total douche to you. Classmates might give you help and stuff you know?" Aki said as they began to walk to school.

"Aki, you know VERY well that I don't need shit from other people. I never study and I pass, no problem. People and their stupidity will just get in my way. And they would probably steal my cake," James replied. Aki laughed as soon as he finished speaking. But before she could say something, James cut her off. "Besides, you've always been popular and you study hard to pass. The difference between you and me is my laziness, your dedication to studying, and the fact that so many guys keep hitting on you and trying to grope you or something," James said shaking his head. Once again, Aki could not help but laugh.

"Oh come on James stop being so pessimistic. Yes, it's true I study hard and I'm very popular at this school, but that just means you'll be getting a popularity boost too just because you're my brother," Aki explained.

"Oh sure, yeah, great idea. Some jackass is going to try to be friends with me and try to get in your pants. No way in hell that's gonna happen," James said. His sister looked over at him with an evil grin. He maintained his composure.

"Oh? Are you jealous that a guy is going to get a piece of this ass before you do?" Aki asked, bringing her face close to her brother's. James glared at her before pushing her away from him.

"Aki, that's incest. Yes, I will admit that you are very beautiful but still, I will resist any and all attempts of your seduction and flirting. Even if you're just teasing me. You know I hate it when you tease me," James shot back. Aki looked at him, then suddenly leaned forward and gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. James stood there, looking at Aki as she ran away from him. 'I swear I don't get Aki sometimes. But I know that she really loves to piss me off. And then she puts on that innocent face that puts everyone on her side,' James thought. With a small laugh, he began to run after his sister.

Minutes later, James finally caught up to Aki, who was standing in front of Loc Lac City High School. "What took you so long James?" Aki asked with a grin. James glared at his sister, who simply put on one of her innocent girl faces.

"I don't know how people fall your innocent faces Aki. Your charisma and charm is too great for them to handle," James said, shaking his head. Aki raised one of her eyebrows at his statement.

"Oh? So you admit that I'm charming and charismatic? Why, that's sweet of you little brother," Aki said with a grin.

"Aki, please stop teasing me. I didn't eat breakfast and you know how quickly I get pissed off when I don't eat breakfast," James growled.

"Well, have an extra big lunch then. Besides, school's about to start. Come with me to the main office and we'll get our schedules then come join me during lunch," Aki explained. She grabbed James' wrist and dragged him to the main office where they received they schedules. "Lets see," Aki mumbled as she skimmed over the paper she held. "Come on James, I'll take you to your homeroom and then you have to figure out the rest on your own," Aki said as she once again took her brother's wrist and dragged him with her to his homeroom. When they arrived, Aki pinned James to the wall and brought her head close to his ear. "Remember to look for me during lunch. We can talk and maybe have some...fun," Aki whispered before promptly tossing James through the door and into the classroom. He slowly got up and suddenly noticed that the classroom was full except for one seat.

"You are late! You may be a new student and this may be your first day, but that does not exclude you from school rules! Next time, do not be late or else you will be spending 1 hour in detention instead of having lunch. Now take a seat," said a man who stood in the front of the classroom. James assumed that the man was the teacher and simply followed his instructions, not wanting to make a scene on his first day. He sat down and looked around the classroom, noting that there were pictures of various creatures hanging around the room. The one that stood out the most to him however, was a picture of a gigantic black creature, with green eyes and an orange colored belly. It also had numerous spikes along its back and even claws on its tail! Not to mention that it had large tusks and had a dead Gravios in its mouth. James sighed and was about to put his head down when...

"New student! Could you please tell us your name?" asked the man in the front of the class. James nearly jumped when he heard the man's voice.

"Um, uh my n-name is James. James Nayamashii," he said, before sitting back down.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you James. I am Bob Millington. But students call me professor M. Now, I'd like to start fresh with you James, seeing as it's your first day in this school. Ask any student in my class and they will tell you that I am very fair. Now, let us begin today's lesson," Professor M said. James said nothing and as he began to lower his head, he noticed the other students looking at him. Some looked at him with jealousy, and some looked at him in...rage.

'I guess they're figuring out that Aki is my sister,' James thought with a smirk. He raised his head and continued to look around the class, trying to ignore the looks that other people gave him. 'Apparently this class is about 2 hours. Then I can go to lunch and meet Aki,' James thought with a small smile. Even though his older sister annoyed him at times, he still loved her. Though his patience ran thin whenever Aki ate one of his chocolate cakes, or if she eats all of the Rocky Road ice cream. And to make things worse, she would always eat them in front of James. 'Guess I'll just listen to the lesson. Sleeping would get me in trouble and I need teachers to give me some slack seeing as I'm so lazy,' James thought. He sat straight on his chair and began to take notes on what Professor M said.

2 hours later, class was dismissed and James was wandering the halls trying to find his way to the cafeteria. 'This is pointless. If I asked someone, they would probably say something about me being Aki's brother then the conversation would go nowhere. I might as well just follow the crowd seeing as just about everyone wants to go to lunch,' James thought. With a sigh, he followed the mass of students heading down the stairs and towards the cafeteria. 2 flights of stairs later, James found himself standing in the middle of the school's large cafeteria with absolutely no idea on where to start looking for his sister. 'Why do I have to look for Aki? She knows this school better than I do. Or else she's trying to embarrass me on my first day,' James thought with a sigh. He was about to get something to eat when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"James! Get over here!" a voice yelled from somewhere behind him. James turned around and saw his sister standing there with her hands on her hips. He sighed, before walking over to his sister. "Come and have a seat with my friends here while I go get us something to eat," Aki said before she began to walk away. She took two steps, but stopped when she felt someone grab her hand. Aki turned around to find out who it was and was surprised to see that it was her brother who did it.

"Aki you know very well that I do not like to hang around other people," James hissed. Aki looked at him and sighed.

"James, you have to socialize with people more often. Especially with girls. Unless you're gay?" Aki said with a mocking tone.

"I am not gay! I just have a hard time sitting still around people. The last time I did that they tried to rob me," James said.

"Fine, if you won't willingly sit down, my friends will take care of it. Girls?" Aki said as she snapped her fingers. In an instant, the 3 girls that she had been sitting with leaped forward and grabbed her brother before moving back and pinning him down onto the seat. Aki grinned before walking away. 'Knowing James he'll probably try to get away and end up getting caught and getting pinned down to the seat again,' Aki thought.

"Let me go! Or I will have to use force to get away from you people!" James yelled. One of the girls quickly put her hand over his mouth, thus preventing him from attracting unwanted attention. James took this opportunity to take a look at the girls that had him pinned down. He noticed that they all had unnatural hair colors. But then again, it was not rare to see people walking around with green or even pink hair. Looking to his left, he saw the girl that was currently holding down his left arm. She had long, orange hair that ended at her waist. Not wasting any time looking at details, James turned his head to his right and began to observe the second girl that held him down. Like the orange haired girl, she too had hair that reached her waist, except this time, the girl's hair was a deep purple. Finally, James looked down at the last girl that was currently holding down his legs. 'What the hell? Why do they all have long hair except for this last one? Must be a trend or something,' he thought with a sigh. The last girl, unlike the other 2, had short, blonde hair that ended at her shoulders. James saw that they were all looking around, trying to find Aki, and he took this opportunity to shake the body parts that they held down, causing them to lose their grip. James wasted no time and immediately took off, heading in the direction Aki went.

"Shit, he escaped! Let's get him girls!" the orange haired girl yelled. The other 2 nodded and they immediately ran after James. Said person turned around and was surprised to see them gaining on him, and fast.

'Shit, those girls are fast. But if I can make it to the stairs, I'm home free because once I get up those stairs, I can hide in a classroom or some other place. The possibilities are near limitless,' James thought. He took a left turn and ran down a hallway towards a set of stairs. 'So close, I can see it from here!' James thought. His celebration was cut short however, because the 3 girls that had been running after him had finally caught up and immediately grabbed him once again.

"Thought you could get away huh?" said the orange haired girl. James said nothing and tried to break free of their grip.

"I turn my back on you for 5 minutes and your already causing trouble James," a voice said from behind the group. They turned around as one and found Aki standing there, shaking her head in disbelief. "We might as well head to the gym and eat on the way," Aki continued, holding up several paper bags. Turning around, she began to lead the group to the gym. "So girls, did he give you any trouble?" Aki asked as she began to eat her lunch.

"Nope. It was actually really fun to chase him down. And he didn't struggle much while we held him down. Maybe he likes having the girls on top?" the orange haired girl replied. The girls giggled while James sighed. "Oh that's right! We forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Riko. The one with the dark purple hair is Rei, and the one with the short, blonde hair is Lily," Riko explained. James simply nodded.

"Well, here we are! So, what do you guys want to do now? We can play some basketball if any of you are up for it," Aki said, facing the group. She slowly looked over each person one by one, and finally her eyes landed on her younger brother. "James, you play basketball right? I've seen you play before when we were in middle school," Aki said.

"Aki, you know very well that I can't play basketball that well. My offense is horrible," James replied.

"I don't care, we're playing ball 2 on 2. Riko, you're with me. Lily, you're on James' team. Rei, you can be the referee," Aki ordered before she walked away to get a basketball.

"Your offense can't be THAT bad right?" Lily asked. James simply sighed.

"Just give me the ball and let me play as point," he replied. Lily nodded and stood next to him as Aki returned with a basketball in her hands.

"You guys ready to lose?" she asked with a cocky smile on her face. She looked over at her younger brother and was surprised at how calm he looked. 'Hm, that's odd. Usually he gets hyper right before a game. Or maybe he's developing feelings for Lily here,' Aki thought. "Alright, it's your ball first," she said, passing the ball to Lily who in turn, handed it to James. Immediately, he drove to the hoop, catching Aki and Riko by surprise, and getting an easy lay up. "Not bad James, not bad at all. But you better get ready, because my plays are gonna be much, much better than that," Aki said with a smirk. Her brother said nothing and instead chose to drive to the hoop again, forcing Riko and Aki to double team him to prevent him from getting another easy basket. As soon as Riko moved in for the double team, James passed it to a wide open Lily, who knocked down the easy shot. Aki and Riko stood there, stunned at the simple, yet so effective play.

"Nice shot Lily," James said as he got into position next to his teammate. Once again he had the ball in his hands, but this time he just stood there dribbling.

"Are you going to do something or not?" Aki asked. James just stared at her.

"Pick."

As soon as the word left his mouth, Lily moved into position next to Aki. James began to dribble in Lily's direction, and as Aki began to move to follow him, she bumped into Lily. Immediately, she began to run toward the hoop and as Riko began to run to James to prevent him from scoring, he passed it to Lily, who was standing right under the hoop. As he expected, she got the easy lay up. "3 to 0. Where's your incredible offense Aki?" James taunted. Aki's eyebrow twitched. If there's one thing she hated about her brother, it's the fact that he knew exactly what to say or do to piss her off.

'Just calm down. The next time he makes a pass, I can try to get the steal, and then we'll see who's taunting who,' Aki thought. Her brother began to once again drive to the basket, but this time, Aki made sure to let him slip by before she began to run after him. As James turned around to make the pass, Aki managed to knock the ball from out of his hands and get the steal. She immediately dribbled back, intending to humiliate her little brother for taunting her. James moved up to defend her and just as he was within arm's reach, shot the ball while fading back. The instant her brother saw her begin to pull up for the shot, he reached his hand up to challenge it, but try as he might, his defense was not enough to throw off Aki's shot and she scored a point. "Oh, look at that. A fade away jumper with a hand in my face," Aki said in a mocking tone. Once again her brother said nothing and moved up to defend her.

'Damn. I forgot how good Aki's offense is. I mean, she's kinda tall for her age, and she probably has more experience than me. But my team didn't call me the blocking king for nothing,' James thought. For the next 5 minutes, Aki kept knocking down shot after shot, each time with heavy defense on her. James was starting to get tired, even though it had only been 5 minutes. To top it all off, Lily and Riko were both exhausted, and a whole bunch of students began to sit on the bleachers and watched their little basketball game. "Time out. I need to get a drink, plus Lily and Riko look exhausted," James said. Aki simply nodded and sat down, waiting for her brother to return. Seconds later, both of them were on the court again, though their respective teammates chose to sit down and watch the rest of the match.

"So James, what was the score again?" Aki asked.

"3-13" he replied. The other students began to cheer. Aki began to drive to the hoop, deciding to change her style up. She zoomed by her brother easily but when she went for the lay up, she was surprised to see that James managed to jump along with her and get the block. The gymnasium suddenly became very quiet, for that was the first time any of them had seen Aki Nayamashii get her shot blocked. To make things worse for her, James had even gotten control of the ball before it went out of bounds. In her shock, she had allowed him to get an easy lay up. "Come on Aki, it's my ball now. Aw, come on don't be so shocked that I blocked your shot. Because I'm gonna get a lot more blocks than just 1," James said with a smirk. Once again, the tables had turned. Aki passed the ball to her brother and moved up to defend him. For the next several minutes, James kept scoring, eventually taking the lead at 14-13. "All right Aki, this is it. If I get one more point, this game is over," James said.

"What? But it's only 15 points! We should play 'til 21! Or even 30!" Aki exclaimed.

"But lunch is almost over, and we have to put the basketball back for physical education. If you want we can have a another game then," James replied. Aki nodded and once again moved up to defend her brother. James began to post her up, forcing her to give ground as he got closer to the basket. Some of the male students stood up and began to protest because the move looked so...suggestive. Ignoring the others, James suddenly stepped back and began to pull up for a shot, but Aki was all over him as soon as he moved, and as the ball left his hands, Aki reached up and blocked the shot. Wasting no time, she secured the ball and dribbled in front of her brother, taunting him.

"You blocked my shot and I returned the favor. I think we're even now," Aki said. Her brother still remained silent. 'I want to tie the game with a spectacular move. And then just break his heart with a fade away to win the game. Maybe I should dunk over him. I mean, it would look so wrong and if I don't jump high enough, James' face is gonna end up between my legs. The question is not if I can make the jump, but if I'm willing to take the risk,' Aki thought. Wasting no more time she dribbled towards her brother, who oddly enough was standing under the basket. James tried to figure out what she was going to do, but when he realized that she might have been going for a dunk, he began to move out of the way to avoid getting embarrassed in front of a huge crowd of people. Unfortunately for James though, he thought of the move too late and was unable to move out of the way as Aki jumped up and slammed the ball down into the hoop. She hung on the rim for a few seconds before realizing what she had down. Looking down, Aki saw that she had indeed dunked over her younger brother, but, as a result, her crotch was now pressed up against his face. What made the situation even worse was the fact that Aki's uniform had her wearing a short skirt. With a blush, Aki let go of the rim and stepped away from her brother.

"That was a dirty play Aki. You knew that I can't dunk over or on you so you did it to me instead," James said. Aki realized just how serious her brother just got.

"S-sorry James! It was just that it was in the h-heat of the moment and I-I-"

"Wanted to show off? I mean come on Aki, your already popular enough! Are you trying to humiliate me in front of all these people or something?" James shot back. Aki looked away and said nothing. "Come on, this is the final possession. Whoever scores, wins the game." Aki immediately perked up and once again began to dribble. Once again, her brother stepped up to defend her. Aki did not even try to drive to the hoop again and instead opted for a pump fake before fading away and shooting the ball. They both watched as the ball sailed through the air and went into the hoop with a resounding swish noise. The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into loud cheers and rushing down to the court to congratulate Aki. People began to pat her on the back and congratulate her and James took this opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

"Get away from me! I have to look for my brother!" Aki yelled, trying to get the crowd of people to disperse. After several minutes of struggling, she finally managed to get outside of the building. Once there, she began to look in different directions, trying to spot a glimpse of her younger brother. After what seemed like hours, she finally saw James walking toward the school's front gate. Aki immediately began to run after him. Within minutes, she finally caught up to James, but he said nothing. He looked over at Aki, who was doubled over, trying to catch her breath. "W-wait!" Aki exclaimed just as James started to walk away. Despite her plea, he did not stop or even slow down his pace.

'Why did Aki have to do that? I mean, it's wrong to think about her like that! I mean, I can't sleep with Aki! We're siblings! Aren't we?' James thought. Aki grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me? Are you being a sore loser? What? What is it?" Aki demanded.

"No Aki. It's not because I lost the game. It's because you dunked over me. Not in the way you think. When you were hanging on the rim. And when I was under you...I almost couldn't control myself! I was this close to just grabbing you and doing things that I would regret. We're siblings for fuck's sake!" James yelled.

"Don't you yell at me James! Don't forget who's older here!," Aki yelled back.

"What, you think that just because you're older than me that you can order me around? You did that when we were younger, but it's different now. You can't tell me to do anything now. So get over yourself Aki," James said.

"James. You are so out of line!" Aki yelled.

"What are you gonna do Aki? Are you gonna tell mommy? Are you gonna cry to her about how your little brother yelled at you?" James asked her. In a flash, Aki reached out and slapped James. Shocked by her action, he kept his head turned to one direction.

"Shut up James. Just shut up! I always took care of you and I loved you as my brother! How could you say things like that?" Aki yelled before running off. James, who had finally recovered from shock watched her run. He raised his hand and touched his cheek, feeling the stinging sensation whenever he touched it. In addition to that, he suddenly realized that his lip had a cut and was currently bleeding.

'Did...did I really say those things to Aki? Maybe I was a bit harsh...I'll apologize to her when I get home. And I hope no one noticed that we left school really early,' James thought. With a sigh, he began to walk home.

A short while later, James stood in front of the door that lead to his sister's room. 'I don't know what to say. I mean, I want to apologize, but I don't know how to start it off,' he thought. With a sigh, he raised his fist and gently knocked on the door. When his sister didn't yell at him to go away, he began to speak. "Hey Aki, it's me. Can you let me in? I want to talk to you about what happened earlier, and try to clear things up. So please let me in," James said. When no one answered, he twisted the doorknob and stepped into the room. "Aki, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I guess you were right and I was mad that you won the game. But, to make up for it, I left my last chocolate cake out on the counter for you to eat," James said, looking at the floor the entire time. When his sister did not answer, he raised his head to see what was going on. The sight that met his eyes was shocking to say the least. 'W-what is Aki wearing? Could that be the Kirin armor that she had the blacksmith make not too long ago? I thought she only wore those whenever we went out on a hunt,' James thought.

Although James had never willingly said it out loud, he thought that his sister was extremely pretty. Aki was only 16 and already had luscious curves that many women envied. Her breasts were large, larger than any of the girls James had seen so far. They weren't huge, but big enough to attract the attention of men and women alike. Finally, Aki was the odd one in their family in terms of hair color. While their parents had dark brown hair, Aki's hair was a pure, white color, and her blue eyes matched it perfectly. Now, to make things even worse for James, Aki was wearing her prized Kirin armor. The armor itself attracted a lot of attention, not only because it was difficult to gather the materials required to make it, but it was extremely revealing as well. James and Aki often had to run from mobs of teenage boys trying to grope her just because of her armor. 'But then again, the armor IS really useful. All elements are technically all neutral, and it gives a slight elemental boost to her weapon as well,' James thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his sister began to speak.

"I accept your apology little brother. I knew you were serious the instant you said that you left your last chocolate cake out for me to eat. Also, I'm sorry for hitting you. I had no right to do that, but I did anyway. And dunking over you was going a bit overboard," Aki said. "But I'm sure you enjoyed it when I dunked over you right?" she asked with a wink. James' face immediately turned red and he looked away, embarrassed.

"N-no I didn't! We're siblings! We can't do stuff like that!" he exclaimed. Aki giggled before speaking.

"Come here James and sit down on my lap. I have to tell you something," she said. James hesitated, but did what he was told. The instant he made contact with Aki, she wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tightly, making sure he could not escape. "Don't lie to me James. I know you enjoyed what happened. And yes, I have seen you look at other girls before and I wasn't surprised. Hell, I wasn't even surprised whenever I caught you staring at my ass," Aki whispered. Her brother said nothing but she could tell that he was extremely embarrassed.

"Aki, we really shouldn't be doing this. What if mom and dad walked in?" James asked. Aki at first said nothing and instead opted to planting soft kisses on her brother's neck. She could feel him shiver, but he said nothing.

"I'm sure that if they walked in on us, they would support it. Even if we were caught doing...naughty things," Aki replied. James shivered at the tone of her voice. She only ever used it whenever she got mad at him. But this time, he sensed a hint of seduction in her voice. "But if you don't want to do any of that stuff with me that's fine. At least sleep with me for the night. I get lonely you know..." Aki said.

"Aki, what's wrong with you? You're never like this. Are you drunk or something?" James asked.

"Well, you could say that I'm in heat. I didn't noticed earlier today until we got home. But even then, I still didn't notice until you walked in the room. We'll talk about it tomorrow little brother. Right now, I just want to sleep with you in my arms," Aki said before putting her head down on her pillow and falling asleep.

'What is wrong with Aki? She's never like this. And we're siblings! I mean we can't have sex! What if she gets pregnant? What will we tell mom and dad? Wait...mom and dad...that's it! I'll talk to them about this! But I'll talk to them about it tomorrow. Right now, I feel really sleepy. Guess I'll just sleep with Aki,' James thought before closing his eyes and burying his head in Aki's chest. With a sigh, he fell into a deep sleep.

When Aki awoke the next morning, she made sure not to move excessively to avoid waking her brother up. Looking down, she realized that he had buried his face into her chest, which caused her to blush. 'I wonder what time it is. We have school today and I don't want to be late,' Aki thought. Just when she was about to look at her clock, the door opened and her father stepped in. Aki froze instantly and looked up at him as he simply stared at her. With a nod, Aki's father walked out of her room and closed the door quietly. Unfortunately, he did not close it quietly enough for the noise woke James up. Aki looked down at her brother and smiled, feeling her heart melt when he smiled back.

"Morning Aki. Hey, why are you blushing?" James asked. He looked down and saw that his hand was firmly holding one of Aki's breasts. He pulled away quickly and looked away. "Sorry Aki. I-I didn't know that I was holding your-" James started but he was interrupted when Aki grabbed his shoulder and kissed him. At that moment, all logic was erased from his mind and he fell limp. James feebly tried to push her away, but again his mind was rendered useless when he felt Aki begin to use her tongue.

'This isn't incest. We're not related by blood so even if we do this and more, it'll be okay,' Aki thought. 'But I really wanted to do this for a long time. I want him to taste my lips, and let him know how I feel about him,' she thought. Aki closed her eyes and relaxed, trying to enjoy the feeling of her tongue freely exploring her partner's mouth. A short while later, the two of them parted to get some air. James once again buried his face into Aki's chest, with the latter gently running her fingers through his hair. "As much as I would love to stay like this the entire day James, we have to get dressed and go to school. Today's Friday though, so I have you all to myself after school," Aki said with a grin. James simply nodded and got dressed, eager to see what Aki had in store for him.

'What is the matter with me? I just lost focus when Aki started kissing me. I even started to...enjoy it. I mean, who wouldn't? A lot of guys would kill just to kiss Aki and here she is making out with me. I'm not sure what to think anymore. I love her because she's my sister, but what if that love turns into something more?' James thought. With a sigh, he put on his hunting gear and waited for Aki at the front door. When she arrived, James was shocked. She was still wearing her Kirin armor. "Why are you wearing your Kirin armor Aki? Isn't it a little too...revealing?" James asked. Aki giggled and rested her chin on her brother's shoulder.

"There are 2 reasons why I'm wearing my Kirin armor. First, we always have a hunting class on Friday, where we go out and actually hunt monsters, and second, because I pulled some strings and got you into my class," Aki explained. James instantly stopped moving and processed what Aki just said.

'Pulled some strings? What did she do? And why does she want me in her class for?' James thought. Aki seemed to read his mind and answered for him.

"I just used some of my power as student council president to get you into my class. They've seen your records, your level of intelligence is on par with mine, if not higher, but you're just lazy. And besides, if you're in my class, we can be on the same hunting team and I get more opportunities to...have fun with you," Aki said.  
>"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this?"<br>"Because you're going to treat me like I'm your girlfriend today." Once again, James froze and thought about what Aki said. "And if you don't I can always keep dunking on you, beating you by more than 20 points, or I can just eat all of the sweets you buy," Aki continued. With a gulp, James hesitantly put his arm around Aki's waist and began to walk. "That's better. You keep that up and we're going to have some REAL fun."

"I refuse."

"You won't be able to."

"Lies."

"Oh? You think you can resist me when I'm kissing you or doing even naughtier things?" Aki asked with a smirk. James groaned and shook his head in disbelief.

'How did Aki go from being my sister to apparently being my girlfriend in 1 day? What the fuck happened?' he thought. The two of them continued to walk in silence to school, and that silence was broken when they arrived at their destination.

"So, James, you think you can still refuse me?" Aki asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"How much do you wanna bet? You're telling me that you'll be able to refuse my advances toward you in front of all of these people?" Aki continued. James nodded and waited for her to make her move. Quick as a flash, Aki moved forward to get a firm hold on her brother so that she could kiss him. But, just as quickly, James moved out of the way and ran into the school building. Aki stood there with a smirk on her lips. 'He is so going to get it later. And I am going to destroy him in basketball today,' Aki thought with a grin. 'Besides, he's all mine after school. There's no escape as soon as the last bell rings.'

With a grin still on her lips, Aki began to walk towards her first class, knowing that James would be in the same classes as her the entire day.

'So this is where Aki goes every morning for her first class,' James thought as he looked around the room. It was much more impressive than his homeroom from the day before. Where his old classroom had silver linings and borders, his new room had borders of gold. 'Must be a sort of signal that this is a higher grade or something,' James thought as he took a seat. He looked around at the other students who in turn looked at him, seeming to know that he was younger than them, yet still made it into their class. James then decided to settle down and wait for class to start, when suddenly the girl sitting in front of him turned around. To his surprise, it was Riko.

"So, you're in our class now. It's no surprise. I've known Aki since middle school and I know how much she loves to keep her brother close to her at all times. But, the classes we take are extremely difficult, and you're going to have to study hard just to pass. And you WILL need to ask for help, that is a guarantee," Riko explained. James looked at her, trying his best not to laugh.

"Riko, please. Didn't Aki ever tell you how much I hate to study? It never works for me. I'm a visual learner, so I usually just watch Aki do her homework and I pick up from there. Besides, hard for you is...well not exactly easy, but I'd call it medium difficulty. Getting a 95 on Loc Lac's history exam was no problem. Not to mention that I finished in under an hour, a feat that I am proud of," James replied. Riko simply rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She was about to reply when the door suddenly opened and Aki walked in. She instantly spotted her brother and her friend and took a seat next to them. James immediately stopped and put on a blank face. Aki on the other hand, was looking at her brother with an evil expression on her face.

"Just remember James, once we get to lunch, you're mine. And after school ends as well, so you better start cooking up a plan to help you deal with the pain and embarrassment I'm going to dish out," Aki said with a grin. James looked at her and sighed.

'She's never going to change. And what happened this morning is still making me extremely uncomfortable...I don't like it. I never perform well when I'm not comfortable, and as a hunter, that may very well cost me my life. But, Aki would probably tear the monster at hand limb from limb if it even manages to touch me. The things that Aki does sometimes scares me...beyond belief. Good thing she doesn't know that,' James thought with another sigh. He suddenly realized that Aki had her arms wrapped around his torso, and he could feel her breasts pressed up against his back. With another sigh, James put his head down on top of the desk and tried to ignore whatever Aki was trying to do. However, he shivered when Aki began placing soft kisses along his neck, and he nearly jumped when she sucked on the flesh on the crook of his neck until it turned red. 'Oh great. Now she gives me a hickey. Fantastic,' James thought.

'Did Aki just give her brother a hickey?' Riko thought as she watched Aki hug her brother tightly before promptly sitting on his lap. 'Oh this is ridiculous. His first day in high school and his sister is already on his lap. I don't exactly approve of incest but an angry Aki is worse than an angry Deviljho. Scratch that. She would be worse than a whole mob of angry Deviljho. Just thinking about it scares the shit out of me,' Riko thought. With a sigh, she began to turn around to face forward again when she realized that Aki was looking at her. Riko also noticed that Aki had one arm around her brother's shoulders and his head held close to her chest. 'Great. I swear if Aki just decides to try to have sex with James while we're hunting, I'm going to run off the nearest cliff,' Riko thought. Aki began to laugh and got off of James' lap before standing in front of Riko.

"So, what were you thinking about Riko? I'm positive you saw what I did even if everyone else didn't," Aki said with a wink.

"I know you gave him a hickey, sat on his lap, and held his head to your boobs, but that's about all that I saw," Riko replied. Aki laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"So you WERE watching the entire time! Maybe you were getting turned on when you were watching me prove my love to James? I promise you can watch later when we...have some real fun," Aki said. Riko's face turned bright red in embarrassment, but before she could talk back, the door opened and in walked a man wearing full Narga X armor. Even though Riko had already seen the man the day before, she was still amazed by his armor. The black fur and pelt it was made of was simply extravagant and though they could be considered "exotic" material, the benefits of the armor were extremely useful to those who knew how to use it.

'But then again, Aki could put on any combination of armor pieces and make them work to her advantage. But of course, she loves to wear her Kirin armor that reveals so much of her body,' Riko thought. 'Not saying anything bad about Aki. I mean, she has a better body than most of the girls in the school. The girls and women envy her curves, and her breasts are huge. Some would say it would be a distraction during hunts, but Aki could care less. Hell, everything about her is distracting. She has six pack abs already, but not like some of the guys. Hers are a little more subtle. You wouldn't notice them unless you really looked. But why am I going into so much detail about her body? Aki and her beautiful self,' Riko thought with a growl.

"Okay class, as you already know, today we are all going to split up into teams of 4 and get some hands-on field experience in advanced hunting. You guys should know but it's a standard procedure: each team must be comprised of up to 4 people, but, as per school rules, it is mandatory that there be 4 people in 1 team. So, you have 5 minutes to get your groups together, and then you can come up to this board and choose your hunting assignment. Be careful what you choose, as some areas are unstable and will contain surprises for you. Now, begin!" the man said. Aki nodded at Riko and the latter was about to call Rei and Lily over to decide who was going to be a part of their team when another student stood in front of Riko, effectively preventing her from calling over one of her friends. The student, who happened to be female, had long, blonde hair that ended at her waist, and she had sapphire-blue eyes. The girl in question had both of her hands behind her back and she was also fidgeting nervously.

"Um, m-may I j-join your group?" the girl asked. Riko looked over at Aki, who simply nodded. Riko was surprised but simply shrugged, trusting Aki's judgment.

"So, what's your name? I've seen you around here before, but I didn't know what your name was," Riko said. The girl, who was still fidgeting, albeit not as badly as before had to take several deep breaths before she could reply.

"My n-name is Serena," she said before quickly looking away. Riko was curious as to why and as she looked over her shoulder, she found out. Aki once again had James' head held to her chest, and did not seem to notice the stares that were directed at her brother.

"Aki, stop trying to have sex with James while you're fully clothed and come help me set up our team's papers and get a hunting assignment," Riko growled. She knew her mistake the instant that the words left her mouth and prepared to run from an angry Aki but all that latter did was pout, hop off of her brother's lap, and follow Riko to the man's desk in the front of the room. The man immediately noticed them and smiled.

"Ah, are you done choosing your partners? If so, just give me their names and then you can go choose whatever hunting assignment you wish from the board. Oh and Aki, tell your brother my name so there won't be any mishaps. Hopefully, I'll have two gifted hunters in my class," the man said. Riko gave him their names and then she and Aki went over to the bulletin board to chose their hunting assignment for the day.

'Hm, there are assignments for hunting down Velocidromes and Yian Kut-ku. Maybe we should take the Kut-ku assignment instead of the 'Drome,' Riko thought. She was about to remove the tack that held the piece of paper to the board when Aki grabbed her wrist. Riko gave her a questioning look and the latter simply held up another piece of paper. Riko looked closely at it and her eyes widened as she saw that the paper Aki held would assign them to hunt a Deviljho. Riko looked at her as if she were crazy, but was not surprised when Aki simply stuck her tongue out at her before walking back to the man in the front of the room.

Meanwhile, James was trying to clear his head and formulate some sort of plan to stop a horny Aki from stripping in public and attempting to have sex with him. He knew she was stronger than he was and that she was bold enough to do it, but he shook all of these thoughts away as he noticed a girl walk up to the desk he was sitting at. 'She's cute,' James thought as he looked the girl over.

"My name is S-Serena and I'm part of your hunting t-team," Serena said. James was utterly confused as to why she seemed to nervous.

'I suppose it reasonable to be nervous. I mean, Aki could see her as another potential suitor and try to scare her away or something. Speaking of Aki, what assignment did she get us? Knowing her it would probably be the most difficult quest posted on the board. I don't know if she's trying to get us killed, or trying to show off her hunting skills. She barely had trouble hunting down a Silver Rathalos. And plenty of experienced hunters are terrified of those,' James thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Serena sit on top of his desk, taking up most of his vision with her shapely form. 'Cute? Scratch that. She's HOT. With capital letters. I don't know if this is a good or bad thing,' James thought.

"My name's James. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I was...lost in thought," James said. He smiled and extended his hand in a friendly gesture, but Serena looked as if she were going to faint. James noticed that she was staring at something behind him and when he turned around, he saw just why she looked so frightened. Aki was standing there with an equally terrified Riko at her side. James looked from Serena to Aki and instantly put two and two together. "Aki, calm down. She's just a friend. And a teammate now," James said. Aki glared daggers at him and he actually thought that she just might take he anger out on him. To James' relief, Aki shrugged and took a seat next to him, but she did not let Serena out of her sight.

'Why is Aki so protective of James? I'm not entirely sure that's going to be helpful when we start our hunt. Especially when we're going up against a Deviljho,' Riko thought. 'But Serena is really cute. I can see why Aki is getting so tense. She sees Serena as a person who can potentially win over James' feelings. And with ease too with the body she has. Long, blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and with boobs just as big, if not bigger than Aki's. And some muscle, just like Aki. Now the question is, what is it with me noticing so much detail about other girls' bodies? It's kinda creepy,' Riko thought. She sighed and put her head on her arms, waiting for the instructor to send them off on their hunting expedition. 'Hopefully we'll return in one piece. After all, Deviljho are not creatures that are easy to kill.'

Several hours later, the group found themselves stepping foot into an icy tundra. They set up their base camp and took a five minute rest. James was constantly looking around even though he doubted that a Deviljho would be so close to their camp.

"Alright you guys, let's go hunt this Deviljho. The faster we can take it down, the faster we can go home," Aki said before she began walking away. The others immediately got up and followed her. The group wandered around for what seemed like hours until they found a rather large cave. Aki looked at her map, then back to the cave entrance, then back to her map again. "This must be some kind of secret area that no one knows about," Aki said. She looked around and saw that all of the other hunters in her group were all shivering, while she herself had no problem dealing with the cold. "Let's head inside and set up a fire. Once you guys are warm and can think clearly again, we'll move on," Aki said. The others nodded and got to work. The instant the fire was done, they all gathered around it and sighed in relief. Serena, however, was still cold and she instinctively snuggled up against the person closest to her, which happened to be James. Both Riko and Aki saw what had happened, but neither did anything to change it. James was about to say something but stopped when he heard a sound.

"Did you hear something Aki?" he asked, knowing his older sister's senses were much more acute than his. She nodded and held one finger up to her lips, signaling everyone else to keep quiet. She slowly got up, but immediately sat back down and began to throw snow onto their fire.

"Something's coming. It's probably the Deviljho. We have to put this fire out and hide and maybe we can catch it by surprise," Aki said, cutting off the rest of the group's protests about putting the fire out. Once the fire was sufficiently extinguished and the ashes were somewhat hidden under a pile of snow, the group hid behind a large boulder that easily concealed all of them from view. They got there just in time because just as James was sliding into position behind the large chunk of rock, a Deviljho walked into the cave. The creature's head ended about half-way up the ceiling of the cave, which Aki estimated to be about 50 feet high. It was covered in snow, but it was also covered with the body parts of other animals and monsters alike. James looked at its jaw and noticed that it was carrying a Barioth, which happened to be alive. Try as the Barioth might, it could not get the Deviljho to release its hold on its neck. The Deviljho seemed to be irritated as it shook the snow off its body before it lowered the Barioth to the floor and promptly biting through its neck with a loud crunch. It immediately began to eat, sending chunks of Barioth meat flying everywhere. The hunting team was not fazed and they pulled out their weapons, ready to ambush the monster.

"Okay, here's the plan. James and Serena, you guys will go and try to cut off the Deviljho's tail. This way, the tail swings won't have as much reach. Riko and I will attack its belly and legs and hopefully we can make it fall over, even for just a little while. At my signal, we run out and attack," Aki explained. The rest of the team nodded and they once again moved into position. Aki signaled for them to move and just as they ran out of the safety of their boulder, an even more massive Deviljho ran into the cave.

2nd story now up. So, what do you guys think of it so far? The group's in trouble with 2 Deviljho to deal with. Could have been done better but it was the best I could come up with. Don't hate the chapter too much haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Hunter High School

Disclaimer: I don't own MH. I'm a bum.

The instant the second, much larger Deviljho ran into the cave, everyone stopped moving. Everyone that is, except Aki. James looked at her in disbelief as she continued to run toward the two Deviljho that were now currently fighting over the Barioth carcass. He looked over at Riko and Serena, who both shrugged and ran after Aki. By the time the group arrived, Aki was already hacking away at the larger Deviljho's legs with her longsword. James and Serena maneuvered around the beast to try and get a better angle of attack on its tail, while trying to avoid getting hit by it as well. Riko immediately joined Aki and began to swing her Devil Slicer at the Deviljho's legs. Said monster roared in pain and frustration as the smaller Deviljho manged to get a good hit on its neck, leaving several large gashes. The larger Deviljho roared again and this time, the roar sent the group flying. They looked up and noticed the Deviljho had seemed to swell up and Aki was the only one to recognize what that meant.

"Everyone be extra careful. It seems that this Deviljho entered rage mode. See the way its muscles swell up? That's the usual indicator. While in rage mode, Deviljho can use a powerful dragon element breath attack that can cause Dragonblight. I don't need to tell you what it does," Aki said before running after the larger Deviljho once more. The others followed suit, but at a slower pace as they did not possess the same confidence and skill that Aki did. Riko, worried about leaving Aki alone to deal with the beast moved forward to help Aki but the latter called for her to stay put.

"You just explained to us all of that and now you want us to just stay back and watch? Are you out of your fucking mind!" Riko yelled. Aki turned to her with a rather sinister grin on her face.

"The smaller Deviljho's already half dead. Once its dead, we'll only have one monster to deal with. Just leave it to me. Oh, I might to borrow Serena's greatsword so tell her to be ready to throw it to me at any moment. And another thing, tell James I'm going to have fun with him later. He knows what I mean," Aki yelled back before returning to slicing away at the Deviljho's stomach with her Kirin Thundersword. Riko wasn't exactly sure what to think at that moment. With a sigh, she walked back to the rest of the group and led them to the boulder where they hid a few moments ago.

"Alright, Serena, Aki told me to let you know that she might be needing to borrow your greatsword soon so be ready to toss it to her. And James, Aki told me to let you know that she's going to have fun with you later. I think I already know what she means by that," Riko said with a sigh. James sighed as well at his sister's antics in such a serious situation. Instead, he turned his attention to Serena who once again had wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to stay warm.

'I doubt Serena knows just how cute she looks right now,' James thought with a chuckle as he put an arm around her shoulder. Serena looked up at him in surprise and James just smiled at her. She took this as a good sign and turned back to watching Aki and the two Deviljho. Immediately her smiled turned into an expression of shock and awe as several things happened at once. The larger Deviljho managed to get its jaws around the smaller Deviljho's neck and a very resounding crack echoed throughout the cave as the larger monster's jaws closed and effectively broke the smaller Deviljho's neck. At the same time, Aki swung her blade upward, hitting the Deviljho's left leg cutting its stomach area. The Deviljho let out a roar of pain, even louder than any of its previous roars, as it spontaneously lost its balance and fell on its side.  
>"SERENA," Aki bellowed and Serena immediately got up and threw her greatsword at Aki's open right palm. Serena then regretted the decision.<p>

"Shit. What if the handle doesn't land in her palm and instead I accidentally cut her whole arm off? I couldn't bear to live with myself knowing that, even if she forgave me for it,' Serena thought. But, her worries were for naught as her greatsword landed handle first into Aki palm. She closed her fist around it and in one smooth motion brought the large blade over her shoulder and began to charge an attack.

'Here we go. Aki's rolling the dice. If she lands this hit, we're good. If she misses, then we're in deep shit,' Riko thought. James on the other hand was not so worried. He was fully confident in his sister's skills and was only wondering how she was going to end the hunt. Serena was standing up and was focused on Aki, taking note of her stance and how she gripped the sword. The Deviljho finally got to its feet and began to turn around, intent on killing the humans that had been an annoyance to it. For an instant, it was face to face with Aki, with the latter completely calm and collected, showing no fear whatsoever. James was probably the only person to notice the fact that Aki's eye color had changed from blue, to crimson. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. After what seemed like years, Aki swung the large sword forward, faster than anyone any of them had seen before and brought the blade down right between the Deviljho's eyes. The force of the blow caused the sword to nearly cleave the creature's skull in half and this was the first time James had known a Deviljho get killed in one blow. All of the other stories he had read about people hunting Deviljho usually ended either with a lot of dead hunters, or a Deviljho dying due to multiple wounds and after several days of intense fighting. The Deviljho collapsed onto the floor in a heap while Aki just stood there staring at it. Once they were sure the Deviljho was really dead, Riko, Serena and James ran toward Aki, cheering.  
>"Congratulations Aki, I think you just set a record killing a Deviljho like that in one hit!" Riko exclaimed while patting her friend on the back. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Aki still had a grim look on her face.<p>

'Something doesn't feel right. I can feel another presence inside of me but I just can't put my finger on it. Guess I'll just have to deal with it later. For now, I should celebrate before I have to deal with a crowd of people asking so many damn questions,' Aki thought. She looked around at her team and noticed that Serena was draped all over her brother and buried her face into his neck. Aki decided to let it go for now when she realized something. "Serena, I want to ask you something," Aki said. Serena looked up and waited for Aki to ask her question.

"Is your hair color actually blonde? I know I've seen you before and you had black hair," Aki said. Serena looked away, embarrassed, but nodded anyway. "Just as I thought," Aki continued. "But the question is, why the change in hair color? Was it to perhaps catch someone's attention...?"At this, Serena's face turned a bright red and she once again buried buried her face in James' neck.

"Aw come on Aki, stop embarrassing Serena like that. It's not like she did anything to you," James said. Aki simply stuck her tongue out at him before walking over to the bodies of the 3 monsters and beginning to carve them.

"Let's all get our carves and get the hell out of here. It's not that cold to me but you guys look like you need to go someplace that's warm," Aki said with a smirk. As one, the rest of the group looked away in embarrassment before carving the corpses in the cave. 'I could tell Serena has a huge crush on James. She has never done anything like this before, at least as far as I've heard. I'll just have to wait and see how my brother reacts to her affection. And I'm going to have a whole load of crap to deal with after this,' Aki thought with a sigh before returning to her work.

=-=-=-=-=Loc Lac City=-=-=-=-=

Several hours later, long after the sun had set and the moon had risen into the sky, the group returned and set foot on school grounds. They were immediately greeted by other hunting teams and Aki had to wave people away just to get in the building. 'I wonder who Rei and Lily teamed up with,' Riko thought, looking around, trying to find her friends.

"RIKO!" Rei screamed as she pulled her friend into a bear hug. "How did your hunt go? I heard Aki decided to pick the toughest quest on the board and that you guys were hunting a Deviljho," Rei said.

"You'll find out later. It's a long story and we're exhausted. By the way, who did you and Lily end up forming a team with?" Riko asked.

"You know that girl Sveni? You know, the one with the pointy ears like an elf? And her friend Kez? Well, we ended up teaming with them and-"

"Wait, the same Kez that's part Khezu? THAT Kez?" Riko asked, inadvertently interrupting her friend.

Rei nodded before continuing to speak. "Yeah, that Kez. Anyway, since Sveni is such a great hunter,she decided to pick out the next toughest quest on the board and we ended up hunting a Silver Rathalos at the ancient tower. I'm telling you, the hunt was so crazy! There was this one time that the Rathalos was closing in on Lily after she dodged a fire ball and Sveni did the craziest thing! She managed to throw one of her Dual Blades at the Rathalos so that it pierced its eye. It wasn't a killing blow, far from it, but it was enough of a distraction to save Lily's life," Rei explained. Riko was thoroughly impressed at Sveni's skill. Everyone at school knew who the top 10 hunters were, and Aki came in first, while Sveni came in second. It probably would've been a tie for first if Aki didn't do an insane solo hunt of two Tigrex. Not to mention that she had to fight both at the same time and not only setting a record for fastest time in clearing such a quest, but not even having a single scratch on her.

"Where IS Sveni and Kez?" Riko asked, looking around for said two people.

"They're finishing up the hunting report in the office. You guys are headed there too right?" Rei replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go there for a while."

"Why not?"

"You'll see. If Aki already left us to go there, we should be hearing about it right about...now."

"Actually Riko, the other students won't be hearing about our hunt until Monday. The teachers just started to let everyone know that they can now go home," Aki said, startling Riko. Aki giggled at her friend before walking away looking for her brother. She passed by Sveni and Kez who were also heading home. Sveni nodded in greeting at Aki, who returned the gesture before continuing to look for James. She soon found him standing by the school's front gate. Aki noticed Serena standing in front of him with her hands behind her back, twiddling her fingers around nervously. She seemed to be saying something to James, but Aki couldn't tell what words were being spoken. But, she DID see that Serena was blushing madly as was her brother, though not as much.

'I think I have a pretty good idea now of what's going on over there. It feels wrong to just watch them, but I don't want to interrupt them,' Aki thought as she waited to see what her brother and Serena would do next.

Serena had no idea just what had happened to make her this bold all of a sudden. She was usually a shy girl, everyone in school knew that. Many guys had asked her out before, telling her that they found her shyness really cute, but she rejected all of them. 'I just didn't feel like I would get along with any guy in the school. That is, until James came,' Serena thought. "Um, anyway James, I'm pretty sure you know by now that I'm a very shy person and me starting a conversation with someone is really rare. Um, I don't know if you noticed and I'm pretty sure Aki did, but...I don't know how to say this. I have this huge crush on you, ever since you came here on the first day of school. I've seen the things Aki occasionally does to you and even though she's your sister, I'm really jealous and I find myself wishing that I could do those same things to you. And I know the guy is supposed to do this but, I was wondering...would you be willing to go out with me and be my boyfriend?" Serena asked, making eye contact with James as she spoke. James was stunned to say the least and he simply stood there trying to come up with a response.

"Well, um, this is very...surprising. I mean, my relationship with Aki is complicated. Hell I don't even know what she considers me as right now. In her eyes, I could be a lover or just a brother that she loves to tease. I wouldn't know how she would react if I just started dating you. I'm not trying to insult you, you are a really beautiful girl. It's just...I don't know. I think Aki loves me more than just as a sibling but you have a huge crush on me too. It would be nice to have you both so I wouldn't have to turn down one of you but...I just don't know what to do. I'm sorry Serena," James said with a sigh. Serena was looking at the floor, filled with sadness and disappointment.

"That's actually a great idea James. I mean that's really perverted of you, trying to have us two pretty girls to yourself but I like it," Aki said as she walked up to James and Serena. The pair jumped when they heard Aki's voice. "Anyway, it's really up to you. I'm all up for having this three-way relationship, but if Serena wants no part of it, then I also have no problem with you just dating Serena," Aki continued. "And if you still don't want to date her I'm going to think you're gay. Seriously, what guy would not want to have a girl this beautiful to himself? I mean, she's perfect. She's really smart and one of the best hunters in our school. Not to mention she has this nice ass," Aki said before firmly grabbing Serena's left butt cheek, making the latter jump. Aki laughed when she saw how red Serena's face had gotten.

"Aki! Will you please stop groping Serena? It's embarrassing her...and me," James hissed. Aki suddenly stopped laughing and pressed her body up against James.

"Come on James, I was just teasing her. And besides, I have a nice ass too," Aki whispered as she grabbed James' wrist and placed his hand on her butt. James squeezed by instinct and Aki let out a soft moan.

"Fine Aki you win. I'll date both of you. But I want to get to know Serena better so please try not to have sex with her or grope her in public. It's bad enough that I'll have to deal with all the jealous fan boys at school on Monday," James said. Upon hearing this, Serena hugged James tightly, which the latter returned, rather weakly. "Um...Serena? I c-can't b-breath," James managed to gasp out. Serena looked down and her face turned bright red once more when she realized that she had James' head buried in her breasts, and that he was not getting oxygen.

"S-sorry," Serena whispered as she let go of him. James simply waved it off before turning to Aki.

"Aki, all jokes aside, I really do want to get to know Serena better. In fact, I'm going to invite her to our house right now to spend the weekend with us. And I don't want any funny stuff going on either, alright?" James explained to which Aki simply rolled her eyes.

'Oh yeah, it's confirmed now. I am so going to give you head when we get home. And grope Serena just to troll you,' Aki thought with an evil grin.

"Anyway Serena, I'm sure you heard my conversation with Aki just now. I really want you to spend the weekend with us and...you know, get to know each other. I mean that's how all three of us are supposed to build up our relationship right?" James said with a smile. Serena returned the smile before speaking.

"Y-yes. I'll go. Definitely! I really want to get to know you better! And Aki as well!" Serena replied. "Well, it's getting late so um, I'll head home and get packed. I'll see you tomorrow James!" Serena continued but was stopped by James.

"Are you sure you'll be safe heading home? It's dangerous to be walking alone at this hour," James said with a serious expression.

"Yes James I'll be fine. Now go home and rest. I don't want to spend the whole weekend with an exhausted James. That would ruin all the fun!," Serena exclaimed before running home. James just watched her retreating form with a smile. He was about to start walking home as well when a voice stopped him.

"Well, it looks like you've got two girls all to yourself. And one of them is your sister," Kez said as he and Sveni walked up to Aki and James. Aki grinned at seeing her two friends before giving Sveni a big hug and flicking her pointy, elf-like ears.

"Kez! Sveni! I hadn't seen you guys in a while!" Aki exclaimed. The duo looked at her with smiles on their faces and Sveni was about to reply when James interrupted.

"Um Aki, who are these two?" he asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The one on the left with the pointy ears and purple hair is Sveni. The one with silver hair is Kez. Before you say anything, I'll answer your questions. No, Sveni was not born with pointy ears. She had surgery to get them .Don't ask me why, she has her own reasons for doing so. Kez here is part Khezu. Yeah, I'll just have him explain that to you," Aki explained. The others sweat dropped at that before Kez began to speak.

"Yeah as Aki said before, I'm part Khezu. That's really all there is to it. I don't really have anything special about me. The most unusual thing about is um...I guess you can say that it's really weird that I have heat vision. And can produce some electricity though I don't know how to use it at will. Not yet anyway," Kez explained. James nodded in understanding before remember that he did not even introduce himself.

"How could I forget to introduce myself? My name is James and as you probably already know, I am Aki's younger brother-"

"And boyfriend James. You forgot to add that," Aki chimed in. James sighed in defeat. Aki would just not stop teasing him. Sveni and Kez just laughed at Aki's antics. After all, it wasn't really all that rare to for incest to happen in the many villages and cities around the world. With the monster population exploding, more hunters were needed. "So Sveni how's Trollinsky doing?" Aki asked. A vein popped out on her forehead when she saw that Sveni's ADHD had kicked in and she was currently nudging a rock with the tip of her boot. Kez tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and Aki repeated herself when Sveni looked up. "I said, how's Trollinsky doing?" Aki asked again. This time, a vein popped up on Sveni's forehead.

"Dammit Aki I told you her name's Shinigami," Sveni yelled at Aki. The latter just grinned while Kez sighed.

'The only time when Sveni loses her temper is when Aki calls Shinigami, "Trollinsky". I don't think Aki will ever let Sveni forget about the incident,' Kez thought.

"Relax Sveni, I know her name's Shinigami. The name should fit a monster after all," Aki said with a giggle.

"Um who are you guys talking about?" James asked, now curious as to what Aki could be teasing Sveni about.

"Oh its just that Sveni has this pet baby Rathian that she got during one of her hunts. Everyone at school went crazy when they found out about it. As for me calling it "Trollinsky", well I'll explain that to you now. You see James, when Sveni here returned home with her darling Kez from that fateful mission, she happened to bring along a wyvern egg. This one obviously contained Trollinsky. Anyway, I'm going to jump forward several days ahead when the egg finally hatched. I was over at Sveni's house along with Kez when the egg just hatched and the baby Rathian came tumbling out onto the floor. Sveni just finished making up a name for it which was Shinigami. The first thing the little devil did though, was reach up and bite Sveni in the ass. When it pulled its head back, it happened to tear off Sveni's shorts...along with her panties so she was naked from the waist down. And Kez was just sitting there staring at her ass," Aki explained. Sveni was shaking in embarrassment and rage.

"Oh come on Aki. Do you really have to piss off Sveni after a hunt? I'm exhausted here and I'm not sure that I can hold her back," Kez said. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Kez. You and Sveni both know that I would come out on top if she ever tried to kill me. And come out on top I will...in more ways than one," Aki finished with a perverted giggle. James sighed before speaking up.

"Anyway, I'll head home now. I'm tired and I'm supposed to hang out with Serena tomorrow. I'll see you guys Monday. It was nice meeting you," James said before he started walking home with Aki following closely behind. In an instant, Aki picked up James and ran home while carrying him bridal style. Meanwhile, Kez and Sveni watched the two heading home.

"Don't they make such a cute couple Kez?" Sveni asked with stars in her eyes. Kez rolled his eyes before taking Sveni's hand and leading her away from the school and towards her home.

"Come on Sveni, let's get you home. Your parents would kill me if you get even once scratch on you," Kez said loudly in order to gain his partner's attention. Sveni nodded before following his lead and walking home.

=-=-=-=With James and Aki=-=-=-=

After a short run of several minutes thanks to Aki's inhuman speed, the couple found themselves walking through the front door of their home. James was in the process of closing the door quietly behind them when Aki just kicked it shut. "Aki! Mom and Dad are sleeping and I don't want to wake them up," James snapped. Aki rolled her eyes before answering.

"Oh relax James, Mom and Dad are going away for the weekend for a business trip. Something about visiting Pokke Village," Aki replied. She was about to go upstairs to her room when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh James, did you really think I was going to forget the promise I made earlier?" Aki said with a grin. James gulped before running up the stairs to the second floor of their house and entering the first door he came up, slamming it shut behind him. He leaned his back against the door and attempted to catch his breath, when he was suddenly sent flying forward when Aki kicked the door open.

"Okay, that kinda hurt Aki. You have to calm down with your big entrances here," James muttered. Aki turned her eyes to him and her grin got even wider. James was curious as to why Aki was grinning this much.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm grinning. Well just look around. I'm trying to catch you and here we are...in MY room," Aki said with a giggle. James paled when he realized that he was indeed in Aki's room. In his haste he forgot that Aki's room was the first door from the staircase.

'Shit. I'm trapped in this house with one very horny Aki. This is terrible. What should I do? I need to figure out something quick before things get out of hand..' James thought when suddenly Aki lunged forward and tackled him, making both of them land on her rather large bed. Aki pinned James' wrists down to the bed while she straddled his waist, slowly moving her hips and grinding her lower body against his.

"Hm, just what did I promise you earlier today? I think I said something about us having fun when we got home. I also remember setting a goal for myself when Serena was accidentally strangling you with her boobs. That goal was...well it wouldn't be any fun if I told you now would it? You'll just have to wait and see what happens," Aki said before she leaned forward and began planting kisses on James' neck. The latter shivered lightly at her touch and Aki felt herself getting excited at his reactions. With a grin she gently nipped his right ear, causing him to thrash about and giggle madly.

"Dammit Aki can you at least try not to tickle me during one of your perverted pranks?" James asked after calming himself down.

"Who said this was a prank? I'm actually going to accomplish this goal of mine," Aki replied. She then continued to trail kisses down James' neck and stopped before kissing him passionately. Aki herself didn't know why she suddenly decided to do that, but decided that it was just sheer instinct. She was even more surprised when she felt James actually kissing her back, though she wasn't so sure that he would continue because at that moment, she decided to begin using her tongue. James paused, caught off-guard by Aki's sudden passion but again decided to kiss her back. Aki let out a muffled moan, and the couple parted to get some air.

"H-hey Aki, what's with the sudden make out session?" James asked.

"I guess it's because...I want to suck your dick!" Aki yelled before once again pinning James' wrists above his head while he was lying down with only one of her hands. With her other hand, Aki slowly pulled off James' pants, causing him to thrash about in an attempt to break free of her grip. Aki struggled to keep her hold on James but decided to just let go and using both of her hands, she successfully removed her brother's pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Dammit Aki, stop with this nonsense already! It's really embarrassing," James pleaded, his face bright red. He tried to stop Aki from removing his boxers when he suddenly realized that there were too many articles of clothing on the bed for Aki to still be fully clothed. With a gulp, James slowly looked up...and inadvertently buried his face in between Aki's boobs. By the time he had realized what he had done, Aki had already gotten a tight hold on him, keeping his head in place while laughing madly.

'This is bad. I can already feel myself getting a hard-on. This is really, really bad. If Aki realizes it, then I'm really done for,' James thought as he continued to struggle to get himself free. He was about to give up when he suddenly realized that Aki had stopped laughing, but paled when he realized that Aki was giggling softly...the kind of giggle that she does whenever she knew something that he didn't. But this time, James already knew why she was giggling.

"Well, what do we have here little brother? Did you get excited when you were snuggling your head between big sister's boobs? At this rate, we're going to be having sex within the next few minutes. And you call me perverted..." Aki said as she let James go. The latter looked away in embarrassment, unable to look at Aki. "Oh come on James, it's natural that you got a boner when you were in contact with my soft, warm boobs. I can understand why you got excited. What guy in our school wouldn't get hard if he were in bed with me like this? And besides, my whole goal here was to suck you cock remember?" Aki said before laughing again. James looked at her, though his face was still bright red. Aki smiled and kissed his cheek before continuing. "Besides James, we're in a relationship now. We already know each other, so why not do this?" Aki said.

"Because...well, it's because I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry Aki but I just can't do anything like this with you right now. I don't feel like I can do this because it wouldn't be fair to Serena, who I don't even know. I'm sorry Aki. Maybe we can do this some other time," James said with an apologetic face. Aki smiled warmly at him before answering.

"It's fine James. I understand and I respect your decision. But can you at least sleep with me? Every day?" Aki asked at which James simply nodded. He got under the covers and held it up so that Aki can lay down next to him when he realized that she was completely naked.  
>"A-Aki! Why are you naked!" James exclaimed. Aki looked at him in confusion.<p>

"What do you mean? I always sleep naked. It's so much more fun that way. Oh and you have to be naked too. It's gonna feel weird having your clothes rubbing against my skin all night long, so off with your boxers," Aki said with a soft smile. "No James, it's not like that. It's just...I'm really selfish and want to have you to myself but it would break Serena's heart if you just left her. I'm trying my hardest to hold myself back, but I'm begging you to just do me this favor and sleep with me every night...without any clothes on," Aki continued. James looked her in the eye and was about to refuse when she suddenly gave her cutest pout that no one had ever resisted. With a sigh, James reach down and was about to remove his last article of clothing when he realized that it wasn't even there. He looked over at Aki who just smiled at him, giving him his answer.

'She is slick. Taking off all my clothes without me even noticing. Amazing,' James thought when suddenly Aki climbed on top of him and just wrapped her arms around him. James smiled at his older sister's antics before instinct took over and he wrapped his left arm around her back while his right hand seemed to move on its own and rested on her butt. Aki lifted her head up to look at James, to which he just smiled at her. Aki smiled back before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep with James following closely.

=-=-=-=The Following Morning=-=-=-=

James woke up the next morning to the feeling of movement from the person that was resting on top of him. He realized through his foggy senses that the person wasn't on top, but rather was on the _bottom_. James lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. What he saw was a naked Aki smiling warmly at him, though with a _very _dark blush on her face.

'Why is she blushing this time?' James thought. He looked down and realized that his left hand was squeezing Aki's right breast, while his right was...still on her ass. All in all, it was a very awkward situation, one that was made even more so due to the fact that Aki had legs wrapped around his waist. 'Wait a second. Morning...Aki with her legs around my waist...oh shit,' James thought. He gulped at which point Aki's grin got even wider.

"Don't worry about it James. It's natural. Let's just rest some more. Besides, I'm still a bit tired from killing that Deviljho and I doubt Serena will be here at 7 in the morning," Aki said. She was about to continue when the doorbell downstairs suddenly began to ring. "Looks like I spoke to soon," Aki said with a giggle before gently rolling on her side, depositing James on the bed and promptly hopping off. James himself couldn't help but look at Aki's perfect body. Finely toned muscles, perfectly even tan, and a nice, plump ass.

'Oh well, I'm sure Aki wouldn't mind,' James thought as he reached out and gently squeezed Aki's left butt cheek, causing the latter to jump before glancing at him with a blush on her face. Aki picked up a shirt and a pair of panties from her dresser before running downstairs to greet whoever was at the front door. 'Wow. Any guy in school would kill just to be in my position right now,' James thought with a chuckle. He looked around and saw that all of the clothes that he and Aki were wearing the night before were simply tossed into her laundry basket. Upon closer examination, James saw that there were a number of plain, colored, panties as well as several thongs in the basket. He tried to picture Aki wearing a thong and an incredibly viable situation in which Aki attempted to seduce him popped into his mind. With a sigh, James put his head back on the pillow and waited for Aki to return.

Meanwhile, Aki had just opened the front door, ready to scream at the person if it wasn't Serena. Luckily, it _was _Serena, so the entire city did not have to be awoken by Aki's screams of rage.

"Hey Serena! We didn't expect you to get here so early. How did you convince your parents to let you stay for the weekend?" Aki asked. Serena though had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, my p-parents...weren't home. They're on a business trip. Something about going to the city of Jumbo," Serena replied. She looked at Aki and oddly enough, had a nosebleed for Aki just stood there in t-shirt and Serena wasn't even sure if Aki was wearing any underwear. Aki noticed Serena and giggled.

"Don't worry I'm not naked. James on the other hand..." Aki trailed off before an evil grin appeared on her face. "I think I know the first exercise we're gonna do to help us all bond," Aki said before taking Serena's hand and running up to her room. "Okay Serena, here's the plan..."

=-=-=-=Aki's Room=-=-=-=

James continued to rest on his sister's bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around him. 'So cozy...every bed does this...always the most comfortable in the morning,' James thought as he yawned. His trail of thought was broken when the door suddenly burst open and two figures ran in at blinding speeds, heading to the bed, and unraveling James from the blanket. When his vision cleared, James looked up to see a very naked Aki, as well as a naked Serena. 'Aki what have you done?' James thought before he fainted.

"H-hey Aki, d-did we r-really have to run in here n-naked?" Serena asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. Aki just looked over at her and grinned widely.

"Oh come on Serena, this is supposed to help you get comfortable in your own body. In fact, I'm going to make us all walk around nude for the rest of the weekend!" Aki exclaimed. Serena paled and instantly began objecting to which Aki just laughed. "Don't worry Serena I was just joking. Only me and you are actually going to be naked for today. Tomorrow, it's James' turn!" Aki said with a laugh. Serena just giggled nervously, not sure what to make of the situation.

'This is so embarrassing,' Serena thought. 'But, what would James think if I didn't follow Aki's orders? Maybe he'll think that I'm stuck up or something. Oh, what do I do?' Serena thought before sighing in defeat and laying down on the bed.

"Oh! That's a great idea Serena! Let's all climb into bed and just sleep in a very suggestive position with him! Oh James is going to get a surprise when he wakes up," Aki yelled before picking up her "boyfriend" and gently placing him on the bed. "Okay Serena, this is what I want you to do..."

Only a half hour had passed before James began to stir. Aki shivered in excitement, wanting to see her brother's reaction when he had regained his senses. James finally lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes to clear them, slowly looking around and trying to get an idea of where he was. His eyes widened when he saw that Serena was lying on top of Aki, and that he was on top of Serena.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Serena did you see his face! That was hilarious!" Aki exclaimed, laughing madly. Serena simply blushed as she got off of Aki, unable to even look at James. The latter was trying to find some clothes to put on and ease the awkwardness of the situation. "Okay, oh that was priceless. We gotta do that again sometime. So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Aki asked with an innocent smile on her face. Now, it was her turn to blush when James grabbed her boobs from behind, causing her to moan rather loudly.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go outside and play-" James began but was interrupted by Aki.

"Oh, that feels good...erm, I mean why d-don't we just hang out inside?" Aki asked, struggling to control herself. 'Oh god this is incredible. Feels so good...the way his hands caress my boobs...where did he learn this?' Aki thought. She opened her eyes when she realized that James was no longer near her, but rather was talking to Serena.

"Serena, what do you want to do? I was maybe thinking we could go to the park and play some basketball, but if you want to do something else, that's fine too," James said.

"Oh! N-no, playing basketball is just f-fine. It would be fun to try and compete against you and Aki. Though I might be the worst player out of the three of us," Serena replied.

"Oh don't be so down on yourself. I guarantee you that I'm worse. Just wait and see."  
>"So it's settled! We're going to the park and playing some ball. Go get dressed kiddies, I want to get the good court," Aki said as she put on her clothes. James and Serena shrugged before they too began searching for something to wear.<p>

"Oh, by the way. Why did you decide to just have us all naked? That's...just weird. Even for you Aki," James said. Aki just giggled.

"I wanted to help Serena get more comfortable with herself. She's just too shy. Look at her. She's already blushing. She won't even admit that she has a nice ass," Aki explained. James sighed at her answer and continued to get dressed.

=-=-=-=At the park=-=-=-=

James, Serena, and Aki finally arrived at the park, after several attempts by Aki to grope Serena in public, earning amused looks from other people. James simply shook his head in disappointment, thinking that the day couldn't get worse.

"Well, here we are! So, what do you guys want to play? 21? King of the court? Or just shootaround?" Aki asked, looking at her companions. Serena shrugged, while James just thought about it.

"Alright Aki, how about this. You play against me and Serena, two-on-one. Since you're the best player I know, it should be a challenge for you," James said with a smirk.

"Oh two-on-one huh? Ha ha, two-on-one, if you know what I mean," Aki replied with a smirk of her own. James' face turned red in embarrassment before he replied.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

"Relax. Let's just start the game. I feel bad since I'll beat you guys anyway so I'll just give you the ball first," Aki said before tossing the ball to James.

"Alright Serena, you already know how to play right? So here's what I want you to do. I want you to run the pick and roll with me. It's a basic play, and since there's only one opponent, it's guaranteed to work. Unless Aki steals the ball," James explained. Serena nodded before they both separated. James dribbled in place, waiting to see what Aki would do.

"Come on James, do something. Are you scared big sister will steal your ball?" Aki taunted. James took the opportunity to call for the pick, and Serena stood there as James dribbled to the right, causing Aki to run right into Serena, also allowing James to get a clear path to the basket, resulting in an easy layup. "Good screen there Serena. Look's like you do know how to play," Aki said. Serena blushed, still not used to getting compliments from other people.

"Serena, stay focused here. Don't let Aki get in your head-"

"Head! If you know what I mean!" Aki called out from underneath the rim.

"See? She's trying to distract us, get us off our game. Just stay focused. Now, for this next possession, I want you to get open. You have a good jump shot right? Aki will be forced to pick up on either you or me. Hopefully she doesn't realize the play until it's too late," James explained before once again the pair separated, with Serena running to the left corner at the three-point line and James dribbling towards the opposite corner. Aki looked to her right and saw Serena wide open for three, but at the same time, she saw James wide open for a mid-range shot.

'James can't shoot. All I need to do is guard the paint and he'll have to pass it to Serena. And I'm not even sure if she can shoot threes,' Aki thought as she just stood there. "Come on James, shoot. I already know you're going to miss so there's no point in guarding you that far out," Aki said with a smirk. James' right eye twitched and he began to pull up for a shot when he noticed that Serena had shifted over to her right, wide open for three and unnoticed by Aki. He went up for the shot, but instead of shooting the ball, he passed it to Serena who caught the ball and pulled up for a shot of her own. Three pairs of eyes were locked onto the basketball, watching it as it sailed through the air and finally landing in the hoop, hitting nothing but net.

"Great shot Serena! I knew you could do it!" James said as he patted said person on the back.

"Th-thanks," Serena mumbled back, still blushing. Aki grinned as she tossed the ball to James.

"Not bad Serena, not bad at all. I'll have to keep an eye on you. I can't risk leaving a good shooter wide open like that," Aki said before falling back into a defensive stance. James began to dribble once again but this time, Aki was right in his face, guarding him tightly and not giving him room to make a pass. James realized that this was both a physical and mental defensive tactic. Physical being that he can't make a pass and can barely dribble the ball, and mental because of the way Aki's body was constantly grinding against his own. Trying to make something out of nothing, James stretched his arms out above his head, trying to keep the ball away from his opponent. Aki took this opportunity to press her body against James, denying him the chance to bring the ball back down lest he be called for an offensive foul. Realizing his mistake, James attempted to pass the ball to Serena, but unfortunately, Aki had been anticipating the pass and easily picked it off.

'Dammit. Aki's starting to play some serious defense, and I still don't know how she's going to run her offense right now,' James though with gritted teeth. He alone couldn't defend Aki. He could call for Serena to double team Aki, but he knew that she would easily split their defense. The only reason why James was able to keep up with her in a game of basketball in the beginning of school was because he was red-hot, and Aki wasn't playing seriously.

'Hm, looks like James is distracted and he didn't call for Serena to help guard me. Now's my chance,' Aki thought before dribbling past James at blinding speeds and dunking the ball with ferocity. James simply stood there, shocked that he let Aki score so easily.

"Looks like the score is 1-3. Let's make this quick and make it game 21," Aki said with a smirk as James checked the ball to her. She stood in a triple threat position, able to shoot, drive, or fake out her opponent.

"Serena! Help me out with Aki. If she gets by, make sure you're there to pick up on her. And play her tight; don't give Aki any room to shoot or dribble," James said to Serena. Aki once again took advantage of the situation and dribbled past James again, but this time, Serena was there to meet her and Aki stepped back before pulling up for a shot. James saw her begin to pull up and attempted to challenge the shot, but he was too far away and Aki managed to get another point.

"2-3. Better start playing some D or this game is going to be over pretty quick," Aki taunted carelessly playing with the ball. James gritted his teeth, frustrated that Aki was getting by him so easily. She saw his frustration, as did Serena, who walked over to James to tell him something.

"Let me get her James. You seem frustrated and if you let your emotions cloud your judgment, it'll lead to things going nowhere for us. Just be ready to get the rebound, okay?" Serena said with a smile. James was surprised at her confidence. She was basically guaranteeing that Aki was going to miss her next shot. James shrugged and let Serena fall into a defensive stance in front of Aki. Said person's smile faded when she saw who was now guarding her.

'Hm, I don't know how Serena plays D. I'll have to be careful here,' Aki thought before she faked a shot, getting no reaction from Serena. She tried jab-stepping to her right, and once again achieved nothing. Aki smirked. 'Hm, looks like Serena's not going to bite on any of my fakes. Looks like I'll have to beat her to the rim...and maybe dunk on James afterward,' Aki thought with a chuckle. Without warning, she dribbled past Serena and headed straight for the rim. She saw James running over to contest her shot but she already knew that he was too late. As Aki was going to a layup, she was surprised when Serena came from behind and blocked her shot. Aki was so surprised that she didn't even try to recover the ball. Serena simply took it, and after a strong drive to the rim, dunked the ball with even more ferocity than Aki.

'Damn. I didn't know that Serena can dunk. It makes me feel terrible. I can't even touch the rim yet,' James thought.

'Hm, Serena's good. I knew she wasn't giving herself enough credit earlier. I'll have to go all-out here and see if I can pull out the win,' Aki thought as she tossed the ball to Serena.

"James? Can you stay out of this? I want to play Aki one-on-one," Serena said to her partner, catching him by surprise. He was about to object when he suddenly realized how determined Serena was. She stood there, looking Aki right in the eye, not even fazed by her.

'Serena's got guts. Let's see if she can beat my sister,' James thought as he sat down on a bench to watch the game.

"Alright Aki, the score's 0-0. First person to get 21 points, wins. Every shot counts as one point, except for a 3-pointer. That's a two," Serena explained.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it. The question here, Serena, is: are you ready to lose?" Aki asked with a smirk. Serena gave a smirk of her own as she started the game.

And that is chapter 2! I really apologize for the long wait, a lot of things were going on like moving as well as studying for regents exams (not that actually studied). Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? A word of warning, there's going to be A LOT of perverted scenes in this story, as well as some crude humor. As to Aki's and Serena's inhuman leaping abilities...they're hunters. To be able to fight monsters, one must be in great physical condition right? Anyway, read and review please! I want to get as much feedback as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Hunter High School

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Monster Hunter.

=-=-=-=At the Park=-=-=-=

Serena just stood still with the basketball, sizing up Aki and trying to find a weakness. Aki was doing the same, except she stood in a defensive stance, ready to stop Serena from scoring. With a grin, Serena turned her back to Aki and began to back her up into the post, closer to the rim. Aki refused to give Serena any ground and soon, the latter was forced to pick up her dribble.

'Oh dammit, I didn't know it was this hard to post up Aki. I took two steps back before she made me stop,' Serena thought. Aki had an amused expression on her face as she watched Serena attempt to come up with a plan to score. With her back still turned to Aki, Serena faked a spin to the left before she quickly turned around, spinning towards her right side and shooting the ball. Of course, Aki was all over her, challenging the shot but it was in vain as the ball landed in the rim with a resounding swish.

"Oh snap! Serena shot over Aki with a hand in her face! What happened to that defense sis?" James called out from where he sat. Aki looked at him and grinned evilly. James gulped, knowing full well that Aki was capable of just stopping what she was doing to do something perverted to him. Fortunately, Aki was already guarding Serena who was once again attempting to get closer to the rim. Without warning, she quickly spun around Aki while keeping her dribble alive, which led to an easy dunk.

'How am I letting Serena get all these easy points? This is like the game I had with James. He was on fire and all his shots were going in. I have to play really serious now,' Aki thought as she once again moved up to defend her opponent. Serena opted not to back Aki into the post, but instead, she tried to dribble past Aki, who easily stole the ball. Serena quickly moved back to guard Aki as she tried to come up with a play to score. 'Hm, I can try some post moves on her or I can try some of my dribble moves and see if she bites on any of the hesitations,' Aki thought. She began to dribble, hesitating and faking the drive to the right side. As Serena moved to try and deny Aki a lane to the rim, Aki quickly crossed the ball over to her left hand and with a burst of speed, she flew to the hoop for an easy dunk.

'Already two dunks. I can't tell if those two are trying to actually win or just show off who has better leaping abilities,' James thought with a sigh.

"Wow look at the monster dunk. I knew Aki was good at this but I didn't know she could do _that_," a voice said from behind James. Startled, he looked behind him and saw Sveni and Kez, along with Rei standing there.

"Sveni! How long has your group been standing here?" James asked.

"Since this game started," Sveni replied.

"Must be a damned good game too 'cause Sveni hasn't been distracted by a random rock yet," Kez said with a smirk.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have ADHD!" Sveni exclaimed before she turned back to watch the game.

"What about you Rei? Are you just hanging out with Sveni and Kez?" James asked.

"Yeah, and I was actually planning on asking Aki to come with us here to play some basketball. But I see that she already beat us at it," Rei replied with a chuckle.

"Aki is Aki. She loves being active. It gets annoying because if I get dragged into her activities, she tends to go on for hours without stopping and OH SNAP! AND AKI THROWS IT DOWN!" James exclaimed as he saw the latest play in Aki basketball game.

=-=-=-=Flashback Several Moments Ago=-=-=-=

Aki was dribbling the ball, performing every hesitation move she could, but Serena would not fall for any of it. With a sigh, Aki dribble to her right, heading for the rim. Serena was all over her, trying to deny her an easy shot. Aki suddenly came up with an idea as she quickly stopped and dribbled the ball once between her legs as she stepped back. Serena stopped as well and began to run towards Aki but she had already jumped, both arms cocked back before she dunked the ball with ferocity over Serena.

=-=-=-=End Ten Second Flashback=-=-=-=

Aki looked over at James and grinned, knowing that he had seen that dunk. Serena had a blank expression on her face, not showing any signs of what she was thinking.

"All right Serena, score is 10-9 and I'm up. Ready to go?" Aki asked with a grin. Serena simply nodded and got ready to defend Aki. Said person began to dribble the ball, waiting to see if Serena would guard her far away from the rim, or wait until she drives in. Wasting no time, Serena was up in Aki's face, not even giving her room to dribble. With a grunt, Aki tried to do a behind the back dribble, but Serena saw right where the ball was going to be and easily stole it. Aki got right back to defense, not wanting to give Serena an opportunity to get an easy shot. Serena however, dribble right to the rim, coming from the right side. Aki saw what she was doing and guarded her, anticipating the step back, but instead, Serena did a behind the back, getting free from Aki. One step later, Serena jumped with her left hand clutching the ball and her whole arm cocked back, before she dunked it over Aki with one hand. Sveni, Kez, Rei, and James were speechless.

"W-wow. What a dunk. That was even better than Aki's two-handed one," James said as he sat there, looking at Serena in awe. The rest of the group nodded as they continued to watch the game.

"Good stuff Serena. Coming right back at me with a dunk of your own. One that was even better than the one I did. But you're gonna need more than just flashy dunks and dribbles to beat me," Aki said with a grin as she handed the ball to Serena. The latter nodded before she continued the game.

Said game went on for another hour, yet no one became bored of watching it. Time after time, Aki or Serena would miss a shot or get it blocked. Such was the level of defense that both girls were playing at.

"Wow. I have no idea why they didn't join the basketball team. Those two are unstoppable," James said.

"You're right. I mean look at this defense. When they play serious, no one is going to get a shot off against them. And their offense is just lights out amazing," Kez replied. The other two girls remained silent, knowing that this was simply more than just a game of basketball.

'Serena is playing to prove that she's just as good as Aki. Not just in sports, but as a love interest for James. Aki on the other hand, is trying to show who's the main female in their relationship. Unless James steps in, things are not going to work out between them,' Sveni thought with a sigh. 'I'm actually surprised I'm not nudging this rock over here. This level of play that those two girls are playing at is so amazing that it's preventing my ADHD from kicking in...for now,' Sveni continued with a chuckle as she watched the game continue. However, the game looked to end very soon as both girls were currently taking deep breaths and sweating profusely.

"A-alright Serena. Y-you're good. I admit that. But I'm exhausted now. No one has ever got this far with me. Ever," Aki said as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

"Th-thanks Aki. Y-you're also a g-great player," Serena replied while she moved her bangs around so it would not hinder her vision.

"Alright. One last possession. It's my ball and the score is tied at 20-20. Either I win the game, or it's a draw," Aki explained as Serena handed her the ball.

"I think that's the right thing to do. I doubt we can keep going any longer," Serena replied as she fell back into a defensive stance. Aki grinned before she dribbled to the rim with Serena trying to stay in front of her. When Aki realized that she could not shake off Serena, she began to back her up into the post instead, but struggled to do so. 'Damn. I'm too tired to even make her move an inch. Screw it. I'll put up a shot. If it misses, it misses,' Aki thought before she turned around and faded away, shooting the ball while doing so. Serena put her hand up to contest the shot as both girls lost their balance and fell back. Sveni's group watched as the ball sailed through the air, only to bounce off the front of the rim.

'Huh. Looks like even Aki can't play when she's exhausted. And I've never even seen her get this tired before,' James thought as he chuckled at the two girls on the court. Aki had landed on her back and Serena had fallen on top of her. What made it worse was that her head was buried between Aki's breasts, and the latter was gently running her fingers through Serena's hair.

'Will you look at that. Aki doesn't mind Serena landing on her in a suggestive manner. In fact, she seems to enjoy it,' Sveni thought with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Serena had regained her senses and just realized what had happened. Embarrassed, she quickly stood up and started mumbling apologies.

"I-I'm s-sorry Aki. I d-didn't know that I fell on you like t-that," Serena said with her cheeks bright red. Aki simply chuckled at Serena before speaking.

"It's alright Serena. I didn't mind. Besides, I might...you know, _fall_ on you too," Aki replied with a wink. Serena's face turned an even darker shade of red while everyone laughed.

"Come on Serena, Aki's just teasing you. If you want to get her back just try doing what she did to you. She told me she's..._sensitive_...if you know what I mean," James whispered to Serena. "And besides, you played great out there. I didn't even know you that good. Hell, I didn't even know that Aki could get tired," James continued with a laugh. He stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a familiar voice speak up.

"Oh I assure you James that when the three of us are alone...I will never get tired," Aki whispered, pressing her body against her brother's. Glancing up, Aki took Serena's wrist and pulled her towards James. With both of them caught of guard and Aki in control, all three of them fell to the ground. Aki was on the bottom, with James in the middle and Serena on top. Aki waited for their reaction, knowing that it would come any second now.

"Aki! Enough with your perverted schemes!" James' exclaimed. Serena looked down and blushed deeply when she realized that she and Aki had James' head sandwiched between their breasts.

'This is embarrassing...but it kind of feels good to know that I'm with James and Aki like this. It feels like I belong,' Serena thought.

"What will it take for you to stop trying to have sex with us in public!" James continued. At this, Aki grinned widely. Sveni, Kez, and Rei all sighed and got ready to hear one of Aki's plots.

"Well...when we get home, I want you to help Serena get comfortable with herself. She's too shy and she looks flustered and embarrassed all the time. Do that and maybe I'll stop grabbing her ass in public...though you still have to grab our butts while we're outside," Aki whispered. James blushed before he said anything.

"S-seriously? I can help Serena out but groping you two in public is going a bit overboard. I can spend time with you both after class, just please stop making Serena uncomfortable," James whispered back. Aki simply nodded before she got up, pulling up James and Serena with her.

"Alright Rei I know you came here to tell me something important because you never play ball with me. Unless you had a change of heart, this better be important," Aki said as she sat down on a bench as Rei nodded.

"Yes Aki, you are correct. I do have an important message for you. I found out recently that there's a transfer student that's supposed to be arriving at our school this week. I heard he might arrive on Monday and since you're Student Council President, it's your job to welcome him to our school. Preferably without any of your usual perverted antics," Rei explained. Aki chuckled before closing her eyes in thought.

"Did your source tell you anything else about this transfer student?" Aki asked.

"Well I heard that he's a pretty good hunter. I also heard he didn't actually hunt the monster his armor is made of but that he found that specific monster already dead on a gathering quest," Rei replied.

"Hm, interesting. Is he cute?"

"Aki, does that really have to do with anything?"  
>"Yes, it does. If he's cute to the degree that twenty girl try to have an orgy with him on the spot, then I want to make his arrival private and not make it a public event."<p>

"That makes sense. Anyway, that's all the information I got for now. I'll give you a call if I find out anything more."  
>"Alright Rei, see ya around I guess. Oh and by the way, don't call me past 8 in the evening," Aki called out as Rei began to walk away.<p>

"Don't call after 8? Why not?" Rei asked with a frown.

"A certain someone is going to have trouble trying to satisfy both me and Serena," Aki replied with a laugh. James blushed when he heard his sister's reply, as did Serena. Rei just shook her head and sighed.

'Same old Aki. Always perverted when it comes to her brother, but dead serious when it comes to hunting,' Rei thought as she walked away.

"Alright! I'm starving! Who wants to go get some well-done steaks down by Shawn's restaurant?" Aki asked as she looked at her group. Everyone nodded and at that, Aki began to lead the group to said restaurant.

"You guys go ahead, I have to talk to Serena for a bit. We won't be long. Besides, I know where Shawn's is anyway," James said before he took Serena's hand and led her to sit back down on a bench with him. Aki looked at them and smiled, knowing that James had a way with words that just...changes people. For once, she held her tongue and did not say anything perverted.

"Alright, but don't be long! You know there's gonna be a lot of people there now that it's almost 9! If you two are late you won't be getting your favorite dish!" Aki said before continuing to lead Sveni and Kez to the restaurant.

=-=-=-=With Serena and James=-=-=-=

"You played great out there Serena. I know I said it before, but I really do mean it when I say that you're good and that you're the first person to ever push Aki this far," James said.

"T-thanks," Serena replied with a blush.

"Hey Serena? Why are you always so embarrassed? I'm just curious," James asked as he took Serena's hand in his. Serena blushed at this and was momentarily at a loss for words. "See? I just hold your hand and you're already blushing," James continued. Serena took a deep breath before she looked James in the eye.

"To be honest, I really don't know why I'm embarrassed so much. Maybe it's because I'm not used to people giving me this much attention of if I'm just overly self-conscious. I'm sorry if I upset you james, but please, give me a little time to adjust," Serena explained. James looked at her seriously for a moment, then suddenly let out a small laugh.

"Serena you really are a special one. Look, you don't have to be embarrassed around me, Aki, or any of her friends. We're not going to make fun of you. Aki might tease you, but that's how she shows affection for people who are really close to her. I should know. I have to deal with her antics everyday," James replied. "The bottom line is, I love you for who you are and you don't have to be embarrassed to be yourself when you're around me or Aki. And if you ever want to talk about anything, you can come to me, alright?" James continued with a smile.

"...Do you really mean it James?" Serena asked with a blank expression.

"Of course I mean it! I wouldn't tell you empty words with no meaning. That's just not how I work," James replied.

"So you really...love me?" Serena asked with a hopeful smile on her face. James was stopped by her words.

'Did I really say that? I mean, I really like Serena, but is this love? It was in the heat of the moment, but...there's something about her that I'm attracted to. Qualities that make her unique. Oh what the hell. I'm thinking about her like this. This is beyond some random crush,' James thought with a grin.

"Of course. We wouldn't be in a relationship if I didn't have feelings for you right? You're a very beautiful person, and you have a great personality. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, alright?" James said with a smile. Serena looked at him with s warm smile. She closed her eyes, afraid that if she kept them open, her tears would flow free.

'Looks like Serena is more sensitive to these kinds of things than I thought. It only adds to her loveable personality,' James thought with a chuckle. He was about to stand up and lead Serena towards where the others had went when she suddenly lunged forward and planted her lips on his. James was caught off-guard by Serena's sudden action. After a few seconds, he regained his senses and decided to enjoy this moment. He placed one hand on Serena's back while his other hand went on her butt. Serena froze for an instant when she felt James touch one of her more sensitive areas, but thought nothing of it. Soon, the two parted for air, and they simply looked into each others eyes, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Serena...I love you and Aki so much. More than anything else. Just remember that when you're having a bad day or something," James whispered before Serena kissed him again, this time, gently parting his lips with her tongue. He was once again surprised by her actions, but realized she was not as aggressive as Aki, and instead was more gentle. James allowed her access and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance, to which of course James relented and allowed Serena to have her way.

'This feels so good. I really hope James doesn't mind that I was so...sudden and that I'm a bit dominant,' Serena thought. With a soft moan, she gently caressed James' tongue with her own, before exploring his mouth without any resistance from him. She parted from him for an instant for some air and was about to continue her previous actions when she felt James gently caress her butt. Serena let out a soft moan before writhing in pleasure, aware that his actions were getting her extremely aroused. Serena also didn't miss the feeling of something stiff rubbing against her crotch, and when she moved her hips, both of them let out a loud moan.

"S-Serena...let's stop here. We're in the park and I don't think people would approve of us making love right here," James whispered as he tried to calm himself down. Serena nodded in agreement before she got off him and stood up, offering her hand to help him up. James took her hand and stood next to her. "Alright Serena, let's go find the others," James said as they started to walk where Aki and her friends had gone. Serena moved close to James, wrapping one of her arms around his and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. He noticed this and smiled at her, a smile which she returned. The couple walked on, ready for whatever would happen when they meet up with their friends.

=-=-=-=Ten Minutes Later=-=-=-=

Aki, Sveni, Kez, and Rei sat around a large table. Six chairs were arranged around the table's edge, but two of said chairs were currently vacant.

"I wonder what's taking those two so long? It only took us about five minutes to get here," Rei said.

"They're probably having a romantic encounter at the park while we were gone. Who knows what those two are up to," Aki replied with a giggle. "Speaking of Serena and James, here they come now." The group looked at the direction Aki was looking at and they all let out a long "Aw".

"Those two look so cute walking like that," Sveni said with a giggle. Kez nodded as he looked on. Aki herself was smiling, happy that for once Serena wasn't blushing madly.

"What took you so long? You're lucky we were able to reserve two seats for you guys or you would've had to eat while standing up," Aki said with a grin. Everyone laughed as James and Serena took a seat, the latter moving her chair close to James. Aki noticed this and smiled, but said nothing. "Alright, let's all order what we want to get! We didn't come here to just talk did we?" Aki continued as she handed out the menus to everyone. 'Whatever James did, it looks like it worked. They seem so much closer and Serena didn't turn red at the joke I made. Well played James, well played,' Aki thought as she looked at her own menu. She could not decide between getting eggs with home fries and toast, or getting chocolate chip pancakes. The others were having similar problems.

'Hm, all of these sound delicious. They have french toast, waffles, eggs with sausage, and even chocolate muffins!' James thought with excitement. He could not decide what he wanted to get. He knew he couldn't get too much because he did not have a lot of money and he didn't Aki to spend any of her own money on him. 'I'll just get that meal with eggs, sausage, and home fries,' James thought as he put his menu aside. He sat back and noticed that Serena's menu was still in it's previous spot. "Aren't you getting anything Serena?" James asked, his head cocked to the side. Serena turned to him and smiled.

"I'm getting whatever you order. Or better yet, tell them to make it a larger serving and to put it on the same plate," Serena replied with a giggle. The others looked at her, stunned.

"Oh how romantic!" Sveni squealed as she gave Kez a tight hug. "We should do that Kez! What a great idea! Oh can we do it? Please?" Sveni asked, putting on her best puppy face. Kez sighed and nodded. Sveni squealed at this and hugged him again. "Oh thanks Kez! You're so nice!" Sveni said before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Aki looked on at them and couldn't help but laugh. It reminded her of how she always convinced James to do things for her. He could never resist her charm.

'I'll just let him and Serena go at it like this for a while. It's helping her build her confidence up and they're so cute when they're together like this,' Aki thought as she watched Serena rest her head on James' right shoulder. Everyone looked up when they heard a voice call them to attention.

"Good morning! I am your waiter. John's the name. What will you kids be having today?" said the man standing near the front of the table.

"I'll have a double waffle split with some toast please," Rei said as she put her menu on the table.

"And what would you like for a drink?" the waiter asked.  
>"Some iced tea will do," Rei replied. John nodded as he scribbled her order on his notepad.<p>

"We'd like eggs and some rice mixed with onion. Oh and we'd like the eggs done over-easy please," Kez said.

"Oh and can you make it a larger portion? It's because we would like it on the same plate," Sveni added with a grin. John nodded as he wrote down this latest order.

"And your drink?"  
>"Some water would be fine," Kez replied.<p>

"Alright then. Who's next?" John asked as he finished writing. Aki raised her hand a bit to gain his attention.

"I'd like some corned beef hash with some eggs, sunny side up. I'd also like some iced tea with that," Aki said as she collected the menus and put them in a pile in the middle of the table. The waiter nodded once more as he added yet another order to his notepad.

"We'd like some eggs with sausage, home fries, and toast please. We'd also like the eggs done over-easy and water would be fine," James said. "Oh and just like my friends over there, I'd also like it on one plate. A very large portion would do. I don't want to leave this lovely girl with nothing to eat," James continued as he smiled at Serena. She blushed lightly at the comment, but smiled back, resisting the urge to ravish his lips with her own. The waiter nodded as he scribbled their last order into his small notepad.

"Alright then, your orders should be done in a bit. We thank you for dining with us," John said as he gave them a small bow before heading elsewhere, most likely to place their orders with the chefs.

"Well, well, well, looks like James really thinks highly of you Serena," Aki said with a chuckle.

"Come on Aki stop teasing her. You already groped her several times today. Isn't that enough?" James replied with a chuckle of his own.

"Not until I get to make sweet love to both of you," Aki replied with a grin. Everyone laughed at that, though they all knew that Aki could very well have been serious about it.

'Must...not...give in,' Serena thought as she struggled not to ravish James on the spot. 'Oh what the hell. I'm sure Aki does this all the time,' Serena thought before she turned James toward her and planted her lips on his. He was caught off guard and she did not give him a chance to recover as she started caressing his tongue with her own, trying to get him to participate. The others looked on, unsure whether or not they should do something. After a few moments, Sveni looked over at Kez and grinned to which the latter gently shook his head. Sveni got the message and pouted, though she knew that she would get her chance later.

'Oh come on. Is Serena turning into Aki now? I certainly hope not. I don't think I can keep up with two extremely attractive and horny female teenagers coming after after me,' James thought as he began to kiss Serena back. He suddenly realized that she had moved from sitting on her chair, to sitting on his lap. 'Hm, since that talk we had at the park, Serena's been much more confident and aggressive. It's a good sign, but I hope she doesn't become overly demanding. Aki might get jealous,' James thought with an inward smirk. Serena stopped kissing him for a moment to get some air, and that was when she noticed the looks directed toward her from the others at their table.

"Um, was that too much?" Serena asked with a nervous laugh. The rest of the group face-palmed themselves, thinking that Serena was turning into Aki. Serena giggled before turning back to James.

"Now, where were we?" Serena purred before she began to kiss James again. Aki giggled at Serena's new-found confidence and aggressiveness, before she saw John walking toward their table with several plates in his hands.

"I think you two should save that stuff for later. Looks like our food's here," Aki said as she turned John put her plate of food in front of her. Serena stopped kissing James and noticed that their food was already in front of them, as was the case for everybody else. With a grin, Serena picked up a fork and began to eat some of the sausages on the plate. James growled as he could not see his food or reach it due to Serena sitting on him.

"Serena can you get off? I can't see where the food is and I'm starving over here," James grunted as he tried to lift Serena off of him to which the latter shifted around on his lap, moaning when her crotch rubbed against his thigh. 'Oh come on. Why does this stuff always happen to me?' James thought with a sigh. He leaned to his left and looked over Serena's shoulder and finally managed to get a good look at their food. Sausages, home fries, and eggs all piled on a single plate with Serena tearing through said meal.

"Hey save some for me," James said with a pout. Serena looked over her shoulder at him and giggled. She used her fork to pick up a sausage before moving it within range of James' mouth. The latter eagerly bit off half of said food, before Serena promptly devoured the other half.

"Alright I'll get off. But you owe me later. We're going to have some fun, kinda like what Aki does," Serena said with a grin as she moved back to her chair. James sighed as he heard her reply and began to eat. The others looked on and tried not to laugh.

'Oh I definitely approve of this new Serena,' Aki thought as she ate her food. She giggled when Serena pulled her fork away when James tried to eat the piece of egg white that was on it.

'Those two make such a cute couple. It'll be interesting to see how James manages to balance his time between Aki and Serena,' Sveni thought while Kez spoon fed her. Rei simply kept to herself but let out a small laugh whenever James failed in trying to steal some of Serena's food. Breakfast continued on like this, with each person or couple not saying much, but just focusing on enjoying their food. After about ten minutes, everyone let out a collective sigh of content, happy that their bellies were full. Aki looked over at James and saw that Serena was once again on his lap and that he was whispering things in her ear, some of which made Serena giggle, blush, laugh, or all three. James had a grin on his face as he did this and Aki thought nothing of it.

"So is everyone done? We can ask for the check and we can all pay for it now if we are," Aki said as she looked around at the others. Everyone nodded except for two people who were too busy making out to notice that Aki had said something. Looking around, Aki spotted John and asked him for the bill and then awaited his return. She turned to James and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Said person stopped kissing his partner and looked over at his other partner.

"What's up Aki?" James asked with a dark blush on his face. Aki rolled her eyes before answering.

"We're paying for the bill now. Do you have money on you or do I have to cover for you again?" Aki asked with a smirk. James laughed before he pulled out his wallet and handed it to Aki.

"Take out however much our part of the bill is. By we I mean the three of us. You've always covered for my share, I think it's my turn to do the same," James replied with a grin. Serena let out a small "aw" before she once again began to kiss him. "Serena can we save this until we get home? This is getting embarrassing," James whispered. Serena pouted, but nodded in agreement though she still remained on top of him. Aki giggled at the two before looking around at the others who also had money out, ready to pay. Their waiter put the bill on the table and Aki pulled it toward her first, finding out how much their share was before passing it around to the others. Once everybody had put some money toward the bill and put in some extra for tip, Aki called the waiter who took the money and bid them farewell.

"Alright guys, let's go. People are waiting to eat you know," Aki said, looking in the direction of James and Serena who were once again making out. The two looked over at her and realized that everybody was standing up and ready to leave. With a blush, Serena got off of James and stood up, helping the latter get up as well.

"Sorry about that. We got...carried away," James said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, we saw," Aki replied with a grin. Everyone laughed as they began to walk out of the restaurant. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Aki asked as she looked at the rest of the group.

"Well, Sveni and I have to go back and feed Shinigami. You know Sveni tends to forget things," Kez said, whispering the last part so Sveni would not hear. Aki giggled before she turned to Rei.

"I'm gonna head on home. Maybe I'll visit some of the student council members later on and see what else I can find for you Aki," Rei said. Aki nodded as she turned to the last two members of the group.

"I appreciate it Rei. Just give me a call if you find out anything more. Now, what are you two planning for the rest of the day?" Aki asked as James and Serena turned their attention to her.

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch a movie at home or just hang out for the rest of the day. You and Serena still look exhausted," James replied, gesturing to both females.

"That's so sweet of you James, thinking about our well-being like that. I also think we should watch a movie and relax for the day. That game really wore me out," Serena added with a yawn.

"Oh come on, if you get tired that easily you won't be able to keep up with us the rest of the day," Aki said with smirk. James looked at her before moving close to Serena.

"Watch this. I'm gonna do something really perverted to get Aki to chase me home and we'll see just how exhausted she is," James whispered with a grin. Serena giggled at his plan, not knowing just how perverted James could be.

"Alright! Looks like we'll be parting ways here for now. I'll see you guys on Monday!" Aki exclaimed as she waved goodbye to Sveni, Kez, and Rei. The three nodded before going their separate ways. James took this opportunity to walk up to Aki and pull her into a tight hug while everyone had their back turned.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted them to leave," James whispered into Aki's ear. The latter blushed, surprised at her brother's new-found perverted side.

"R-really? I didn't know," Aki whispered back. James grinned, pleased that he had caught Aki off guard.

"Serena and I were having a lot of fun, but, what I really wanted was another chance to hold you in my arms, and maybe do something more...like this," James whispered. Aki shivered, feeling his hot breath tickle the skin on her neck. She cried out when James suddenly grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. But he was not done there as he suddenly began to gently nibble on her earlobe, causing Aki to moan loudly.

"J-James...b-be a little more g-gentle. You know I'm really s-sensitive," Aki whispered, struggling to control herself. 'James has no idea just how much this is turning me on. I just want to ravish him right here,' Aki thought as James continued to gently caress her rear end, and moved from nibbling on her ear to planting soft kisses down her neck. Serena looked on in amusement but she couldn't help but notice how serious James looked during this whole thing.

'It's good to know that he cares for Aki too. Sure, I like having his attention now that he had that talk with me, but at the same time, I don't want him to neglect Aki,' Serena thought as she looked around. She realized that Sveni, Kez, and Rei had stopped walking and were watching what was going on with grins on their faces.

"So Aki, after watching a movie with Serena how about you and I have some...fun in your room?" James whispered with a grin. Aki nodded before pulling him into a heated kiss. James was expecting this and was not surprised when Aki became aggressive and forced her tongue into his mouth. James struggled to keep his balance and Aki noticed this. They parted to get some air and then James made his move. He swiftly got behind Aki and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Mmm, come back James...I want to kiss you some more," Aki moaned as she tried to turn around. James grinned as he reached up and grabbed both of Aki's breasts. Said person stopped moving and let out a loud moan. "J-James...can this wait? There's too many people out here and I want to do this on my bed," Aki whispered. James' grin widened when he realized just how aroused Aki was.

'Damn. I can feel her nipples getting hard even through her shirt and bra. Why must Aki be so damn horny? And sensitive? And beautiful...stay focused! Now, on to the next part of the plan,' James thought. He used his left hand to gently caress one of Aki's boobs while his other hand slowly drifted lower, passing her flat belly and heading toward her lower parts. Meanwhile, Aki could not stop moaning and she felt herself getting wet.

'Shit, this is bad. I'm losing control and I can feel myself getting wet down there,' Aki thought. Before she could say anything, James hand made contact with her...special place and Aki snapped. She turned to James with a maniacal grin on her face and pulled him towards her. "Come here James. You can't seem to wait until we get home so it looks like we'll just have to make love out here," Aki said as she brought her face close to James' own. With a grin, James wriggled free of Aki's grasp and moved away several feet.

"If you want to do that with me Aki, you're going to have to catch me first!" James exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out and ran towards their home. Aki grinned, gaining some control over herself but was still unable to resist her lust, and she began to run after her brother. The others looked on in amusement and could not help but laugh.

"How long do you think before Aki catches up to him?" Kez asked to no one in particular.

"I'd say maybe about thirty seconds. A minute at most," Rei replied.

"Give James a little more credit. I'd say he'll outrun her for maybe three minutes...five at the most before Aki catches him," Serena chimed in.

"And what do you think Aki will do to him once she catches up?" Kez asked.

"I'm sure she won't go overboard. But she did look different. Like she lost control of herself there. You should go after them Serena and make sure they don't do anything rash. The only thing worse than an angry Aki, is an extremely horny Aki. Especially when she's given a good reason to run after her brother," Rei said. Serena nodded and began running in the direction that James and Aki had gone. The rest watched her go before continuing upon their previous paths.

=-=-=-=Aki's room=-=-=-=

(LEMON!)

James was terrified. He had managed to outrun his sister for a while, but when he reached their house, that was when things went downhill. He forgot that he did not have his keys with him, and so could not enter the house. 'Aki figured it out fast. She caught up to me in seconds,' James thought. After getting caught, Aki had opened the door, slamming it shut but not locking it. She had brought James up to her room and immediately began to kiss him, pinning him to the bed the whole time.

"Now that I've caught up to you, I get to do all the naughty things I want," Aki whispered as she began to pull off James' shirt. The latter squirmed, trying to deny Aki the chance to remove his clothing. "Resistance is futile. We're not going to be having sex, not yet, but I can think of other ways to pleasure you..." Aki trailed off as she suddenly reached down and pulled off James' shorts.

"A-Aki, can you stop? I was just kidding back there. I didn't think it would get this serious," James pleaded as he tried to put his shorts back on. Aki grinned as she looked at him.

"Fine. If you don't want to be pleasured, at least do me a favor and pleasure me instead," Aki replied as she removed her pants, leaving her in a pair of pink panties. James felt himself get aroused at the sight of his half-naked sister and he struggled to hide it. Unfortunately, Aki had already noticed and was upon him at once.

"Looks like someone's ready for action," Aki said with a giggle. "I wonder how it would feel like to have your hard cock in my mouth," Aki whispered with another perverted giggle. James shook his head "no" and tried to prevent Aki from once again removing his shorts. For the second time in a row, he failed and was left in a shirt and his boxers.

"It's not funny now Aki. Let's stop here while we can. I don't want to make any rash decisions that we'll regret later on," James said as he struggled not to stare at his sister. Aki ignored his protests and climbed onto him in a 69 position. James looked up and noticed that Aki's rear was in his face. He also noticed that her panties were soaking wet. 'Wow. She's really that horny?' James thought in disbelief. He could feel Aki begin removing his boxers and he once again struggled to try and stop her. Once again, he failed and was left naked from the waist down.

"If you let me do this James, I won't bother you anymore. Not for a while anyway. You made my urges become uncontrollable and now my hunger needs to be sated," Aki said as she began to gently stroke James' erect member.

"F-fine. If y-you promise not to do a-anything like this for a long while...I'll do it. We'll be doing this again anyway, so I might as well get some practice now," James replied as he pulled off Aki's panties. He noticed they had a certain scent, one that seemed unique to Aki. 'Odd. Seems like her scent is getting me aroused too,' James thought as he looked at Aki's crotch. He noticed that her juices were flowing freely from her slit and that there was a patch of snow-white hair a little bit above it. 'A lot of guys would kill to be in my situation right now. I can see why. Aki is beautiful, with or without clothes on. Dammit shut up! She's still my sister! But...is my love for her turning into something more?' James thought before he reached up and lowered Aki's rear towards his face. He leaned forward a bit and flicked his tongue along her wet slit, resulting in her letting out a loud moan. 'Tastes good,' James thought as he began to lap up Aki's juices, feeling her begin to wobble on top of him.

'D-damn. This feels so good. How does James know how to do this?' Aki thought as she struggled not to fall on top of him. She continued to gently stroke his member before deciding to begin pleasuring him and running her tongue along his length. She heard James let out a soft moan and was pleased that he did not stop licking her slit. With a moan, Aki began to swirl her tongue around the head of James' member, varying her pace from slow to fast. James struggled to keep pleasuring Aki, but her actions were making it difficult. He noticed a hard nub appear near the top of Aki's vagina and decided to gently suck on it, expecting a good reaction. When Aki felt what he was doing, she let out a moan louder than any she had let out before. "Yes James lick me right there! Oh it feels so good! Don't stop licking my pussy! I want you to make me cum!" Aki exclaimed as she tried not to buck her hips. James complied and continued to lick her slit, occasionally sucking on her clitoris. He decided to take things a step further and slowly pushed his tongue into her wet pussy, eliciting another moan from Aki. James continued to eat her out, varying the areas which he licked or sucked, when suddenly, Aki's back arched and she screamed in pleasure.

"James! I'm cumming!" Aki yelled as even more of her juices began to flow from her slit. James lapped it all up, not spilling a single drop, stimulating Aki even as she had her orgasm. Breathing deeply, Aki raised her head and continued what she had began a while ago. "O-okay James. N-now it's my turn to pleasure you," Aki said as she got off James and off the bed. She beckoned him to sit at the edge of the bed and when he did, she got on her knees in front of him. "Just relax and let me do the work. You've done your part and now it's time I did mine," Aki said as she removed her shirt and undid her bra, tossing both aside. James looked at his now naked sister and couldn't help but get even more aroused.

"Aki...you're so beautiful," James whispered as he let his eyes roam over her body. Aki giggled before leaning forward and swirling her tongue around the head of his member. James let out a soft moan before Aki slowly took his erection into her mouth, struggling not to gag on it.

'He's bigger than I thought he would be,' Aki thought as she continued to take in more of his length. She stopped after about a few inches before bring her head up and then promptly began to suck on James' member. He let out a louder moan, which spurned Aki on as she began to bob her head faster, taking in more of his length as she did so. 'I think I can fit this whole thing if I try,' Aki thought as she stopped sucking on him for an instant and trying to take in the rest of his cock. James moaned as he felt his erection go down Aki's throat and was surprised that Aki was actually able to do such a thing. She bobbed her head up and down, but kept most of his cock in her mouth, effectively deep-throating him.

"A-Aki, if you keep going l-like that, I'll c-cum," James said, struggling not to release his seed in her throat. Aki moved her head away from his cock to get some air and to speak.

"It's alright. I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste it," Aki whispered before deep-throating James again. He grunted, knowing that he was at his limit. He placed a hand on Aki's head and gently made her go faster, signaling to her that he was close. James felt himself about to release and let out a moan. "A-Aki...I'm cumming!" he cried out as he released his seed in Aki's mouth. The latter stopped deep-throating him in order to let him release his load in her mouth. She struggled to gulp down all the semen but was forced to remove her lips from his member. However, James was not finished and as a result, he let out his seed all over Aki's face and breasts. When he was finished, he looked down at Aki and was shocked at what he saw. Her face was splashed with his cum, as were her breasts, and Aki was busy licking her lips and fingers clean of the substance. She noticed James staring at her and she giggled.

"I-I'm sorry Aki. I d-didn't know that this would happen," James said as he looked away in shame. He heard Aki giggle and looked back at her in surprise.

"It's alright James. I should have seen this coming seeing as you're not the type of person to...relieve yourself every so often. It's a mess, but it's alright. Anyway, how did you like it? Did I do good?" Aki asked with a smile. James blushed, but nodded. Aki giggled again at his shyness. "Oh come on don't be so shy. We'll be seeing each other like this more often now that we've done this. I'm not saying that we'll be having sex, but if you feel the time is right, you can initiate and-" Aki was cut off when James pulled her toward him and kissed her. They parted several seconds later and Aki looked at him in shock. "You're not disgusted by kissing me even after I just gave you a blow job?" Aki asked. James simply shook his head before once again caressing her butt.

"If you're still not satisfied Aki, we can always go on. I'm still ready if you want me to continue," James whispered. Aki blushed, knowing that this was true as she felt his hard member rub against her slit.

"James there's something I have to tell you...but it can wait until after we're done. Are you sure you want to go on with this?" Aki asked with a worried expression on her face. James smiled and used the bedsheets to wipe Aki's face clean. She giggled before kissing him again.

"I have a confession to make. Every time I ever jerked off, I always had fantasies of the two of us making love here. It was odd so I never told anyone. But, here we are. What irony," James said with a chuckle. Aki laughed before she laid down on her bed.

"I'm going to ask you one last time James. Are you sure you want to do this?" Aki asked.

"It's all up to you Aki. I know that you love me more than a sister should and I accept that. If you want to show me your love this way, I'm fine with it," James replied with a smile. Aki smiled back before she spread her legs, giving James a nice view of her slit.

"You know what to do right?" Aki whispered as she wrapped her arms around James' neck. The latter nodded as he brought his member to Aki's slit, gently rubbing the tip against her wet folds. Aki moaned, already feeling an immense amount of pleasure due to her heightened sensitivity.

"I'm gonna go in now Aki. It might hurt, so I'll-" James began but was cut off by Aki.

"With all the physical activity I go through every day, I doubt my hymen is still intact. You can just go all the way inside me. Just be gentle and go slowly, remember, I still have to adjust to your size," Aki whispered as she wrapped her legs around James' waist. The latter nodded as he slowly pushed into Aki's slit, marveling at how tight she was even though just the tip of his member was inside her. Aki let out a moan and wrapped her legs tighter around James, resulting in him pushing the rest of his length into her in one thrust. Aki let out a moan and she did not move, struggling to adjust to his size.

'S-so big. I'm surprised I was even able to take him in,' Aki thought as she felt her vagina stretch out to accommodate his size before wrapping tightly around him again. "Okay James, you can move now," Aki whispered as she buried her face into his neck. James nodded and he began to a slow, steady rhythm as he thrust in and out of Aki. The latter was moaning uncontrollably, struggling not to scream due to the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling. Noticing that Aki had seemed to become comfortable, James picked up the pace, thrusting into Aki faster than before. She began to buck her hips, before her back arched as she reached her second orgasm of the day.

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming all over your cock! Don't stop James, keep fucking me! Please...go faster...and harder...fuck me as hard as you can! I want you to fill me up with your cum!" Aki yelled as she held James close to her. The latter complied, as he began to piston in an out of her wet pussy.

"S-so tight. If you keep squeezing me like that Aki...I'll cum," James panted as he continued his rapid pace. Aki pulled his head to her and she began to kiss him, intent on having them both reach their peak at the same time. Aki separated them several seconds later. James was confused as to why when he heard her whispering his name.

"James..." Aki whispered. He looked at her in confusion even while he kept thrusting into her.

"What Aki?" he replied. She did not seem to hear him because she continued to say his name.

"James...James...James..."

"What is it? What's wrong Aki?" James asked, beginning to get worried.

"JAMES WAKE UP!" someone yelled. James opened his eyes and noticed that he was laying on a bed and that he only had his shirt on. He looked up and saw Aki looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

=-=-=-=LEMON END HAHA=-=-=-=

"What? What happened?" James asked as he looked around.

"You fell unconscious after that blow job and you wouldn't wake up. It's only been five minutes, but I was still worried sick," Aki replied before she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Aki, I'm alright. I guess the pleasure was too much. And I was having a nice dream too..." James said, trailing off his thoughts. Aki raised an eyebrow at this.

"What happened in this dream of yours?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Um, well...we continued on after I came all over your face and well...we were having sex. We were about to reach our peak but I woke up," James replied, blushing. Aki laughed and hugged him again.

"Looks like someone's eager to get started," Aki said with a grin. "But, I don't think the time is right. You'll know when the time comes. I'm sure of it. For now, let's just lay down and relax. I'm a bit tired," Aki continued with a grin. James smiled at her and climbed under the blankets, Aki following closely behind. She crawled on top of him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you Aki," James whispered. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"I love you too James."

HAHA~! Magical twist at the end of the chapter there! No sex for James~! Anyway, what do you guys think? This is just a taste of the kind of lemons there will be later on, but don't expect them until chapter 6 or so. A little groping and making out and maybe a blow job here and there is the farthest you'll see for now. Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Monster Hunter High School

Disclaimer: I don't own MH.

=-=-=-=-=Aki's Room=-=-=-=-=

Aki sighed contently as she snuggled her head closer to James' chest. The latter wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "James, you know Serena's gonna get here soon right?" Aki said with a small yawn.

"Yeah, I know. She's gonna have to get used to seeing us like this though. I have a feeling you're going to get us into these kinds of situations again," James replied with a grin.

"Hey! You were the one who started it!" Aki exclaimed with a pout. James chuckled before kissing her cheek.

"I know, I know. I provoked you by caressing some of your more sensitive areas. But I know you're going to try to seduce me later on anyway. And I have a feeling I'll walk in on you and Serena making out or something," James said before blushing in embarrassment.

"I guess you're finally letting your perverted side loose. I must admit, it would be hot to make out with Serena with you watching us," Aki said with a giggle. James laughed before an evil grin appeared on his face. While Aki was still distracted, he reached down and began to caress her butt, resulting in her letting out a moan. "H-hey come on James, let's not start with this again," Aki said as she struggled not to give in to her "needs".

"Hey James! Aki! Are you guys in here?" a voice asked as the door to Aki's room opened. James and Aki looked at the door, waiting to see who would appear. Serena walked through and looked at them, blinking several times and shaking her head. "Am I interrupting?" she asked with a blush. Aki giggled before beckoning her to the bed.

"You should join us. We were just going to relax for the rest of the day. Maybe watch a couple of movies, I might give James some head again, or maybe teach you how to do it. I'm not exactly sure how the rest of the day's supposed to go," Aki explained with a perverted giggle. James and Serena blushed at her perverted plots and the former reached out and pulled the latter into a tight hug.

"Sorry for leaving you like that. I promise I'll get some alone time with you...if Aki would leave us be for more than a few minutes," James whispered. Serena nodded before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "So what do you two want to do for the rest of the day? There's some DVDs downstairs if you want to watch some and we have some popcorn in the kitchen cupboard," James said as he looked at the two girls next to him.

"What movie should we watch?" Aki asked as she rubbed her chin in thought. Serena did the same and James simply sat there, waiting for them to decide what they wanted to watch. "I know! How about we watch Quarantine?" Aki asked as she looked at the other two. James shrugged while Serena nodded.

"Aki, you go on ahead and start the movie and make some popcorn. Serena and I will catch in a minute," James said. Aki hesitated, but nodded.

"Just make sure you two don't get too loud," Aki said with a smirk before walking out of the room, oblivious to the fact that she was still naked. James sighed as he watched her go.

"Aki will be Aki. Anyway, sorry about earlier, I really should have-" James began but was cut off when Serena pulled him into a heated kiss. 'I should have seen this coming,' James thought as he felt Serena nibble his lower lip. With a small chuckle, he parted his lips and allowed her to enter, immediately feeling her tongue begin to explore his mouth. His hands wandered off, coming to rest on Serena's butt and beginning to caress said body part. She let out a moan and stopped her assault on James before resuming in a more aggressive manner. He continued to caress her rear while continuing to kiss her, and the couple soon parted for air.

"Hey James, you're not wearing any clothes are you?" Serena asked with a blush. James blushed as well and shook his head. "I had a feeling Aki would try to do something perverted. Just how far did you two go anyway?" Serena continued with a curious look on her face.

"Well, um, you see Aki just gave me some head while I...pleasured her down there with my tongue and that's about it," James explained, his face tomato-red. Serena blushed and looked away, but could not stop herself from giggling.

"Um, since Aki gave you some head, I figured, um maybe it's my turn now," Serena said with a small grin as she began to remove her shirt. James' eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about and he gently grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stop.

"Serena, you don't have to do this. I mean, we just started this relationship and-" James began.

"But you also just started it with Aki. I don't think it's fair to deny me something and you allow Aki to do it," Serena replied with a frown. James looked at her and sighed in defeat.

"I suppose you're right. But what I was trying to say was that it happened in the heat of the moment and I don't want to do anything sexual with you just because one of us is horny. I don't want to use you for your body Serena," James said with a frown of his own. Serena gently cupped his cheek before giving him a soft, sensual kiss.

"That's sweet of you James, but this is my decision and I want to express my feelings to you. I understand if you don't want to go all the way now, but at least let me pleasure you just like Aki did," Serena replied with a smile. "Now just sit back and relax. Hopefully Aki doesn't walk in on us. She'll probably come up with something even more perverted," Serena continued with a giggle.

=-=-=-=Lemon-ish James getting head...again=-=-=-=

Serena removed her shirt, tossing it over her shoulder carelessly. Her upper body was now completely exposed and James could not help himself and let his eyes wander over her form. More specifically, he was staring at Serena's rather large breasts. She noticed him staring and blushed, forcing herself to not cover up and letting him look at her. James noticed her embarrassed look and looked away, embarrassed.

"S-sorry Serena. I didn't know I was staring. If it's making you uncomfortable just let me know and I'll stop," James said as he stared at the wall.

"N-no, it's okay. I don't mind if you look," Serena replied, though her cheeks were still pink. James nodded and turned his head back, his eyes locking onto Serena's boobs once more. The first thing he noticed was that her pink nipples were already erect.

'She's already this excited? Either that or it's cold in here and I highly doubt that,' James thought. He simply laid there, not knowing what to do when he noticed Serena staring at something. He followed her gaze to the bulge on the bed, somewhere below his waist. James blushed and grinned sheepishly. "S-sorry. Looks like I'm getting excited just by looking at you," James said with a grin. Serena giggled before removing the rest of her clothing and climbing onto the bed, coming to a stop at James' feet.

"We're gonna have to move the sheets here. They're in the way," Serena said as she tugged at the sheets, exposing the rest of James' body. Her eyes widened when she saw just how "big" he was. 'S-so big. I wouldn't have thought he would have one this size at this age,' Serena thought as she continued to stare at his erect member. James did not know what to do and he was embarrassed by Serena's staring.

"Um Serena, you there?" he asked as he waved his hand several times in front of her face.

"Y-yeah. J-just give me a second here," Serena replied before hopping off the bed and kneeling at the edge. She beckoned James to sit at the edge of the bed, to which he complied, sliding over and stopping in front of her.

"For the last time Serena, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to show your feelings for me like this you know. There are other ways," James said as he looked down at Serena, who looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure. Not just relax and let me do the work. I'm sorry if I don't turn out to be very good at this. It's my first time doing this kind of thing," Serena replied with a blush before she reached out and grasped James' member. He stiffened at her touch, noticing how gentle she was. He let out a small moan as Serena began to gently stroke his member before she decided to take it a step further and running her tongue along the shaft. She continued to stroke him as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his member, causing James to moan again. Serena stopped her movements for a second, staring at his erect member before she began to take it into her mouth, causing James to cry out in surprise.

"D-damn Serena! You're good at this," James said as he struggled not to release his load already.

"Th-thank you," Serena replied after removing James' cock from her mouth and gently licking at again before engulfing it with her mouth once more. 'I'm surprised I could take this much in my mouth. And I'm not even halfway down yet,' Serena thought as she continued to suck on James' dick. She decided to push herself to her limit, taking in more of his length and attempting to fit his entire cock in her mouth. James stiffened when he felt his member slide down Serena's throat.

'Just like Aki, but even better,' James thought as he clenched his fists, struggling to control himself. Serena continued her ministrations, bobbing her head up and down, but never removing James' member from her mouth.

'Th-this is so good. I'm getting so horny just from this. I can feel myself getting wet' Serena thought as she continued to pleasure James. After several seconds, she lifted her head and gasped for air, before looking at James with a blush. "Am I doing alright?" Serena asked as she stroked James member.

"Y-yeah. I think you're doing better than Aki right now," James replied with a grin. He noticed her breasts jiggle as she moved forward to begin sucking him off again and he stopped her to get a closer look.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked as James reached out and grabbed one of her boobs, causing her to moan. "B-be a little more gentle James...I'm really sensitive," Serena moaned as James continued to caress her breast. He reached out with his other hand and caressed her other breast, causing Serena's moans to increase in volume.

"H-hey Serena? Can you use your boobs to pleasure me? They're really soft and I think it would work," James asked with a blush. Serena blinked before nodding and sandwiching his member between her breasts. With a small smile, she slid her boobs up and down his shaft as she leaned forward and took the tip of his member in her mouth. James let out a loud moan, spurning her on and causing her to increase her pace.

"It feels g-great Serena! At this rate I'm gonna c-cum," James said as he placed his hand on Serena's head, bobbing her head up and down at a faster rate than before. She simply moaned in response and stopped using her breasts, instead taking more of his length in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down furiously. "S-Serena, I'm c-cumming!" James exclaimed as he released his load in her mouth. Serena swallowed as she continued to suck, intent of milking him dry. James struggled to sit upright, the immense amounts of pleasure making him dizzy. After several seconds, he felt Serena stop sucking and remove her lips from his member. He looked down at her and grinned sheepishly while she gave him a warm smile.

"So...did that satisfy you?" Serena asked with a smile as she looked at her lover. James nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Serena," James whispered as he held her close to him. Serena blushed and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you too James," she replied as she buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. She let out a moan when she felt him caress her butt once again. "What are you doing?" Serena asked as she moved several inches away from James.

"You pleasured me and I think it's time I return the favor. You have your needs too and I know that," James replied with a grin. "Now just lay down and relax. I'll take over from here," he continued as he helped Serena climb onto the bed. She put her head on the pillows and waited for her partner to begin. She felt him gently caress her thighs, his hands moving lower, heading toward her most sensitive spot. With a blush, Serena spread her legs, giving James a nice view of her wet pussy.

'She's just like Aki. Just a patch of hair right above her slit,' James thought with a chuckle before beginning to lean forward.

"J-just be gentle James. This is my first time," Serena said, looking down at him. James looked up at her in confusion.

"What? Be gentle? What do you think I'm gonna do?" James asked. Serena blushed and looked away before answering.

"W-well I thought you would be using your..."thing" and I was telling you to be gentle because I'm not sure if I can fit all of that inside me and this would be my first time," Serena replied with a nervous chuckle. James shook his head and laughed.

"I was just going to use my tongue and pleasure you. I wasn't planning on having sex with you right here. I'd only do that when you're ready for it," James said with a smile. Serena returned the smile with one of her own.

"I'm ready for it. You can do as you please with me, but please be gentle," Serena whispered before pulling James into a heated kiss. They parted after a few moments and Serena wrapped her legs around James' waist, feeling his member rubbing against her slit.

"S-Serena...I-I don't think we should be doing this right now," James said as he began to gently push Serena back down onto the bed. She looked at him and he could feel her disappointment. "It's got nothing to do with you. It's just...Aki did the same thing and I'm just not ready to do these kind of things with you girls yet," he continued as he sat on the edge of the bed. He felt Serena's arms wrap around his torso and he stiffened when he felt her begin to stroke his member.

"Then at least let me pleasure you one more time...no...let's pleasure each other," Serena whispered as she pinned James down onto the bed and got into a 69 position on top of him. James grinned, ready to hear Serena moan. With a small chuckle, he leaned forward and began to tend to her "needs".

=-=-=-=Lemon/Lime End=-=-=-=

Aki stood in the middle of the kitchen, watching the microwave as it heated up the package of popcorn that was in it. She had heard Serena and James moan and/or scream on several occasions due to her more sensitive hearing and she intended to find out all the steamy details from them the instant they came downstairs.

'Which should be any second now,' Aki thought with a grin when she heard the door to her room close. 'I'm so glad I have such sensitive...senses. I can hear people from far away and that's important in hearing the action that goes on when James is alone with another female,' Aki thought with a perverted giggle. She simply could not stop herself from thinking about all the things she could do to her lover. 'I don't want to force him to have sex with me, that's not my style. I can seduce him if I really tried, but I doubt I'll be able to control myself if I'm in heat and he's alone with me. And I can feel my urges coming up again,' Aki thought as she felt her body get hot and her pussy get wet. 'Fuck. Thinking about being in heat is putting me in it. At this rate, I'll probably be riding his dick during the movie with Serena just staring at us in disbelief,' Aki thought, not noticing her hand begin drifting upwards to rest on one of her breasts. She also did not notice her other hand drift lower toward her pussy, though she did notice it when she felt the waves of pleasure when it made contact.

"Hey Aki is the popcorn ready yet? I have the movie set up and it's ready to play! Serena and I are just waiting on you!" James yelled from the living room. Aki snapped out of her thoughts and noticed the position her hands were in.

'I-I was really beginning to masturbate and I didn't even notice. This is bad. I'm getting a bit too horny here,' Aki thought when suddenly the microwave beeped loudly, signaling that the popcorn was done. 'Whatever. I'll deal with it as best as I can and if I can't...hopefully Serena can stop me,' Aki thought as she tore open the package of popcorn and emptying its contents in a large bowl. She then cleaned up the counter before taking the bowl and walking into the living room, sitting down next to James' left side with Serena sitting on his right. They both looked at her and blushed before looking away.

"What?" Aki asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Why are you naked Aki? This is just awkward," James said as he concentrated on staring at the floor.

"Oh come on you've seen me naked already. You got to pleasure me and make me cum and now you're being embarrassed about seeing me naked?" Aki replied with a frown. James laughed nervously but still did not look at Aki. "Look James don't make me just lay down here with my legs spread open and make you fuck me senseless. I can always just pin you to the couch and have my way with you. Now stop being a pussy and just look at me. I know for a fact that you saw Serena naked so I don't know what's the problem here," Aki ranted with a frown. Serena and James hung their heads low, realizing that what Aki said was true.

"Y-you're right Aki. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you naked so often," James said with an apologetic look.

"It's all right. You're probably gonna see more of me later so just prepare yourself. Now tell me, did you enjoy Serena's blow job?" Aki asked with a smirk on her face.

"W-what do you mean? We didn't do anything like that. We were just talking," James replied, his cheeks a dark shade of red.

"Oh come on you two. If' you're gonna lie, at least clean up your mess before lying to me about it," Aki said with a chuckle. James and Serena simply looked at her in confusion.

"What? Clean up? Clean up what? We didn't do anything," James replied.

"You know how I can tell that Serena gave you a blow job James? Because there's still some cum on her chin!" Aki exclaimed before laughing. Serena and James blushed madly, and James looked over at Serena and sure enough, he noticed some of his seed was sill on her chin. Serena blushed and was about to wipe it off when Aki suddenly leaned forward and licked it off her chin, swallowing loudly afterward. With a grin, Aki grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it as she reached for the remote and started the movie. She glanced at James and Serena and saw that they were both still blushing. With a giggle, Aki snuggled up to James, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing contently. He looked over at her in surprise before smiling and kissing her forehead. Aki was surprised by this, but she thought nothing of it.

"So we're watching Quarantine right? You know I hate watching horror movies," James said with a small frown. The two girls stared blankly at him before bursting into laughter.

"Are you scared James? Don't worry, Serena and I will be here to protect you from the monsters," Aki said in a mocking tone. James blushed as he answered.

"I-I'm not scared! I just prefer other genres other than horror," he answered.

"Whatever you say James. Just remember we'll be sleeping together so you'll be safe," Aki replied with a giggle. Serena watched this all unfold and simply giggled. She too snuggled up to James and rested her head on his other shoulder as they all turned their attention to the TV and the start of the movie.

=-=-=-=-=Several Hours Later=-=-=-=-=

"So what do you guys think of the movie?" Aki asked as she put the DVD back in it's case.

"I think it was great! The idea of having it be from a first person point of view is fun, but the camera shaking got annoying at times. The infection idea was cool too," Serena replied as she held James close to her. "Though I don't think that James quite agrees with us here," she continued with a chuckle. Said person was trembling and had buried his head into Serena's chest.

"He'll get over it in a while. Just comfort him and I'll bring back some snacks. A scared and hungry James is a pain in the ass to take care of," Aki said with a laugh. She went into the kitchen to search for some chocolate cake. There was always four or five of them in the house at any given time, but she couldn't seem to find any. 'Did he eat all of the cakes already? I can't find any here at all,' Aki thought with a frown. With a shrug she took out a piece of well-done steak that had been cooked the night before and placed it in the microwave. After leaving it to heat up for several minutes, she returned to the living room to check on her brother and guest.

"What are you heating up this time? He's been mumbling something about being hungry several times now and I think I heard him mention "Deviljho" a few times," Serena said as she ran her fingers through James' hair.

"I'm heating up some well-done steak right now. And he said "Deviljho" huh? Not sure what he means by that. The guild would have sent some hunters out to fight it by now if there was one nearby," Aki replied as she sat down.

"I agree. But, do you think it might have to do with his childhood? Maybe he was attacked by a Deviljho or something?" Serena asked with a frown. Aki rubbed her chin in thought, trying to remember an incident where she had to protect her brother from a Deviljho at a very early age.

"I don't recall. The only time he's seen a Deviljho in person so to speak, was the other day when we fought it in the tundra. Other than that, he just saw it in textbooks. I'll ask him about it when he stops being scared," Aki said with a laugh. Serena giggled but she continued to hold her new lover in her arms.

'Don't worry James, Aki and I are here for you. You don't need to be scared when we're around because we would never let anything happen to you,' Serena thought before holding James closer to her. Aki noticed this and smiled at Serena's display of affection before she heard the loud ding of the microwave.

"I'll be right back. Just make sure you two don't do anything naughty while I'm gone and if you do, make sure you clean up after yourselves," Aki said with a laugh before trotting to the kitchen and bringing back several plates of well-done steaks. "Eat up Serena. I'll take over for you for a while. I don't want James to get on my case about not taking care of him and leaving you to do all the work," Aki continued with a grin. She gently pried James away from Serena and turned him toward her, lifting a fork with a piece of steak on it to his mouth. Aki noticed his blank expression and frowned even though he ate the piece of steak. She was about to give him another piece when the previous one fell from his mouth, landing on the floor with a small thud.

"And you tell us to clean up after ourselves," Serena said with a smirk.

"This never happened before. James was never scared this bad that he couldn't even chew his own food," Aki said with a frown. "Guess I'll have to do it for him," she continued before placing the the steak in her mouth and chewing on it. After making sure it was nice and soft, she placed her lips on James' own, parting it with her tongue and pushing the chewed up food into his mouth. When she was done, she moved her head back and used her hand to gently move James' chin up and down, trying to get him to chew the food some more. She noticed that he swallowed the crushed up food and smiled.

"What? Did he swallow it?" Serena asked with a worried expression on her face. Aki simply nodded and repeated her previous actions, chewing up food and transferring it to James and allowing him to swallow it before doing it again. Several minutes passed and sh finally began to get results as she felt his tongue caress hers as she was about to feed him again. Aki was caught off guard swallowed her food, nearly choking on it. She coughed loudly before running to the kitchen and chugging down several glasses of water.

"What's wrong with her?" Serena asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know. She always wants to make out with me but when I try to do that with her, she ends up choking on her food and running away from me. I'm kinda hurt by that," a voice replied next to her. Serena's eyes widened when she realized who had answered her. She slowly turned to her right and looked at James who was grinning at her. "Y-you're okay! You really had Aki and I worried there!" Serena exclaimed as she pulled James into a tight hug. The latter chuckled as he snuggled his head into her chest, the action causing Serena to moan softly.

"S-sorry. I forgot that you were really sensitive," James said with a small chuckle. Serena smiled at him before planting her lips on his, parting after a few seconds.

"I don't mind. Just...don't scare us like that again," Serena replied with a smile.

"Yeah James don't scare us like that again or else we won't give you any blow jobs for a mouth," Aki said with a frown, hands placed on her hips. James paled as he saw how upset his sister looked.

"I-I'm sorry Aki. I don't know what happened. I guess it was just worse than all the other times I got scared after watching a horror movie. I know I scared you two and caused you girls some trouble and I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again," James said with an apologetic smile. He was surprised when Aki tackled him onto the couch, holding his head to her chest and rubbing his back.

"You big idiot! You make sure that this doesn't happen again alright!? Getting me scared like this is gonna make me get gray hairs and I'm not even 18 yet!" Aki exclaimed with a pout.

"But Aki, you have white hair," Serena pointed out with a giggle.

"I know that! And it's quite nice thank you very much. Don't hate, appreciate," Aki replied with a grin.

'Good ole' Aki. Being that caring, older sister, though sometimes she can be a bit clueless on what she does. Either that or she does these things on purpose,' James thought as he snuggled his head deeper between Aki's boobs, inhaling her scent and grabbing her butt. Aki moaned, instinctively holding him tighter and grinding her hips against his crotch.

"H-hey calm down Aki! This is getting a bit out of hand," James said as he gently pushed Aki away.

"James, I'm in heat. You know how I always get extremely horny whenever I'm in heat. Grabbing my butt like that just makes it worse," Aki replied with a grin. "I just want to bring you to my room and have you fuck me senseless and maybe have Serena watch," she continued as she picked up James and began to walk up the stairs.

"Just remember to use protection Aki! I'll just clean up down here," Serena yelled as she watched Aki and James walk up the stairs. With a small chuckle, she picked up the plates and brought them to the kitchen, ready to wash them and put them away.

=-=-=-=Aki's Room=-=-=-=

"Um Aki? Are you sure we should be doing this? It's kinda uncomfortable here just watching you pleasure yourself and knowing that we're both naked and just sitting here," James said as he averted his gaze from Aki to the ceiling.

"C-come on James...c-can we do it j-just once? P-please? I'm really horny and I can't get myself off," Aki whispered as she pressed her body up against James. He blushed as he felt her breasts make contact with him.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, I would, but there's a chance that you could get pregnant and the baby will be inbred," James replied with a frown. Aki frowned as she moved away from him and looking down.

"Well...James...there's something I have to tell you. It might make you resent me but I beg you to look at it from my point of view so just bear with me okay?" Aki said. James cocked his head to the side in confusion and waited for her to continue. Seeing that he didn't do anything, Aki continued. "James...you're adopted."

There's chapter 4. I must admit, it's not my best chapter. Lots of stuff was going on at home and writer's block kicked in so most scenes weren't written up to my standards. Sorry if this chapter is a bit under par. I'll aim to make the next chapter even better! Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Monster Hunter High School

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to afford MH.

=-=-=-=Aki's Room=-=-=-=

"I'm...adopted?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes James. You're adopted. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before. I just thought...you wouldn't be able to handle it at such a young age or not even take me seriously," Aki explained as she looked at her former brother. She felt a pang in her heart when she saw the disappointed expression on James' face.

"It's okay if you don't want me near you right now. I'll just give you some space," Aki said with a dejected face. As she stood up, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she stopped.

"Please nee-chan...don't go," James whispered and Aki felt some of his tears trailing down her bare back.

"You're not angry at me?" Aki asked in surprise.

"Never. I would never be angry at you nee-chan," James whispered back, not releasing his hold on her. "I don't even care if I'm adopted. You, mom, and dad were always there for me. You guys are the only family I have. Don't leave me by myself nee-chan," James whispered. Aki felt her heart melt at his words and sat back on the bed.

'This is serious. I can't remember the last time James called me "nee-chan". He only does that during really emotional moments,' Aki thought with a small frown. She turned around and pulled her lover into a tight hug, gently rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort.

"It's okay James. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but remember that we love you very much, and we'll always be there for you," Aki whispered with a smile. She did not let go of her boyfriend and they simply sat there in each others arms. After several minutes, Aki heard James' soft, slow breathing and realized that he had fallen asleep. With a smile, she gently lowered him onto the bed, but as she did, he snuggled his head deeper into her chest. Aki couldn't help but giggle at his actions.

'He can be so cute when he's asleep. I would pull him into a tight hug but he's sleeping,' Aki thought with a sigh as she gently pried James off of her and placed him on her bed. "Sleep well my love," Aki whispered before she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. She took a minute to get herself together and suddenly realized that she had been crying the whole time. 'I didn't even notice it happen,' Aki thought with a small frown as she wiped her tears away. She shook her head before walking downstairs to help Serena clean up.

=-=-=-=With Serena=-=-=-=

"I can already imagine the things Aki would do to James. Oh what I would give to see his face when Aki makes her move. He'll probably have a surprised face on or maybe he would be glad that he got to do this kind of thing with his sister. I could watch him shove his cock down Aki's- WHAT THE HELL!" Serena yelled when Aki came up behind her and grabbed her breasts.

"Go ahead and finish what you were saying Serena-chan. I would love to hear what ideas you have for me and James to try out," Aki whispered before she began to gently nibble on Serena's right earlobe.

"Um, I-I didn't know you were down here. I was j-just imagining the things you would've s-said if I were the one up there with James," Serena explained, her face red.

"Finish. The. Sentence," Aki said, squeezing both of Serena's breasts with each word. Serena moaned loudly and rubbed her thighs together, unsure of what to do.

"Um, I-I could w-watch James sh-shove his cock d-down Aki's th-throat," Serena whispered, looking at the floor in embarrassment. Aki did not stop fondling her breasts and now she was planting soft kisses on Serena's neck. "C-Could you stop it A-Aki? What went on up there?" Serena asked as she struggled not to moan and to not reach between her legs and start pleasuring herself.

"I just told him that he was adopted. We were never blood related. Needless to say, we both needed some time to relax after I gave him this new piece of information," Aki explained as she wrapped her arms around Serena's waist. "You don't think it was the wrong decision do you? Telling him the truth and hurting him like this?".

Serena turned around and pulled Aki into a tight hug. "I think it was the right decision Aki. I know that he'll be hurt by it, but at the same time, it'll remove all the doubt from his heart from thinking about how you are his sister. Now that he knows that you aren't blood related, maybe he'll stop holding back and show you his true feelings," Serena said as she stroked Aki's back. She realized that the latter's breathing was hitched and that she was close to tears.

"Th-thanks S-Serena. I r-really appreciate y-your words," Aki whispered with a sniff. She cried out in surprised when she felt someone grab her breasts. "S-Serena! Stop that!" Aki said, blushing madly.

"You already forgot about me nee-chan? I'm hurt," a voice replied. Aki froze as she realized who was touching her and she immediately turned around and pulled the person into a hug.

"James! I thought you were still sleeping!" Aki exclaimed as she pulled back, looking her lover in the eye.

"Well, I WAS. But then I woke up and realized that you were gone. I tip-toed down the stairs and heard you talking to Serena so I decided to just let you two have some privacy. When I was sure that you were done, I went up to you and grabbed your ridiculously big boobs," James explained with a small grin at the last part.

"BAKA! Don't surprise me like that! The next time it happens, I won't suck your cock for a month!" Aki exclaimed, her face still red from embarrassment.

"I'm sure Serena would be more than happy to give me a blowjob. I mean, she's giving me one right now," James replied with a small chuckle. Aki looked down and saw Serena on her knees, her head bobbing up and down. Aki's eye twitched and she felt blood trickle from her nose before she passed out.

"Itsh sho good," Serena said in a muffled voice.

"You know, if you keep trying to choke on me like that, I'll never last for more than a minute."  
>"Alright, alright I'll tone down on the deep-throating. But at least tell me how I'm doing. It's a turn-on for me."<br>"Serena? You know Aki already passed out right? We can drop the blowjob charade."

"But I really wanted to suck your dick..."

"We can do that later. That is, if nee-chan doesn't kill me or forces herself on me."

=-=-=-=30 Minutes later=-=-=-=

Aki slowly opened her eyes, but immediately closed them when she realized how bright the room was. She tried again, this time opening her eyes enough so that they can adjust to the light before she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What happened?" Aki asked as she looked around the room. She realized that she was in her bed and that she was alone. With a sigh, Aki got up and walked to her door, oblivious to the fact that she was still naked. She poked her head out of her door and looked around to make sure that James and Serena weren't right outside her door. When she was convinced that the hallway was clear, Aki tip-toed down the stairs and to the kitchen. She peaked around the corner and nearly fainted at what she saw. James was leaning his back against the counter and Serena was on her knees, her hands on James' waist. Aki noticed the way her head was bobbing up and down and after a second, she pieced together the scene in front of her.

'Oh so now Serena turns into a horny sex fiend but the instant we step outside, she reverts back to a shy, innocent girl,' Aki thought with a grin. 'Wonder what they'll say if I reveal myself.'

"Oh ho what do we have here?" Aki asked as she stepped into the kitchen, her hands on her hips. James turned his head to look at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh h-hey A-Aki. I didn't know you woke up. Um, this isn't what it looks like," James said, stuttering several times. Serena lifted her head and grinned as she looked at Aki.

"Oh I was just showing James what we both imagined you would look like when you get really horny. I thought you would try to suck his dick at some point and I just acted it out just to lighten up the mood here. What, did your dirty mind really think that I was giving him a blowjob?" Serena said with a large grin on her face.

"Well, it sure looked like it from this angle. And from the way I see you rubbing your thighs together, it seems that you can barely hold back," Aki said with a devilish grin. "By the way James how are you feeling about all this? I just dropped a bomb on you and the next thing I know I find you and Serena having fun. I didn't realize that you two would bond so easily," Aki said with a smile.

"Well, the blowjob charade was something we both came up with. We figured that since you were always such a pervert, that we would make some...suggestive scenes and see how you react. The first time we tried, you fainted. The second time...well here we are. As for us bonding...I didn't want my problems to get in the way of making you girls happy. I would never burden either of you with my problems. Ever. I may ask you for advice, but I would never trouble you girls with anything," James explained with a shrug.

"James, I meant what I said before. Mom, Dad, Serena, and I will always be here for you. If you ever need anything, just let us know. You don't have to keep to yourself anymore. You have our family, including Serena. And I'm sure my friends would be more than happy to help you out," Aki replied with a smile.

"I appreciate it Aki. I'll keep it in mind," James said before pulling Serena and Aki into a tight hug.

"Since I didn't have a deep quote, I'll just wing it. Aki's right. You're not alone. You have friends and your new lovers here to help you out with anything you need. So just come to us if you ever need anything," Serena said with a grin. Aki giggled at her and James chuckled. "You guys don't have to laugh at me," Serena said with a pout. This caused Aki to burst into laughter and pull her into another hug. She then attempted to grab Serena's breasts to which the latter tried to stop. The two girls tried to grab each others "assets" while James looked on in amusement.

'I must be the luckiest guy in the world. Having these beautiful girls all to myself. I really appreciate your words Aki. You too Serena. I can't imaging my life if I had never met any of you,' James thought with a sigh. He shook his head and chuckled before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"James! What the hell are you up to over there?!" Aki called out from the kitchen.

"Playing some Black Ops 2 nee-chan!" James yelled back.

"You're shit though!"  
>"But I'm better than you..."<p>

"I'm gonna join your game and wreck you so hard. Watch," Aki said with a smirk as she walked up the stairs to her room. Serena had no clue what was going on and decided to follow Aki, leaving James alone in the living room.

"I'm gonna be so mad if she session-joins," James muttered as he turned on his PlayStation 3 and put on his headset. After logging in, he checked his friend list to see what Aki was playing. 'Looks like she's still playing NBA 2K13. But I still don't trust her on this. The instant she sees I'm in a game, she's going to get on Black Ops 2, session-join, and get me frustrated,' James thought with a frown as he began to look for a game to join. 'Kill Confirmed on Raid. Not bad. Time to get to work,' James thought as he selected his class and prepared to wreck some scrubs.

=-=-=-=Aki's Room=-=-=-=

"Hey Aki, why are you still on NBA 2K13 when James is playing Black Ops 2?" Serena asked, her head cocked in confusion.

"It's because I don't want him to become too suspicious. If he saw that I was playing Black Ops 2, he would probably rage quit. But don't worry, you'll hear him rage quit soon enough. Here we go, Kill Confirmed on Raid," Aki replied with a grin.

=-=-=-=Back in the living room=-=-=-=

'1 kill off my orbital VSAT. Don't fuck it up,' James thought as he shot down the last person needed for said scorestreak. 'Let me just call this in and...oh. Looks like their whole team is downstairs. Let me just get my K9 unit real quick,' James thought with a smirk as he moved his character into a flanking position. He was about to jump around the corner and start shooting when he suddenly died. 'What the fuck? What just happened? Let me see this kill-cam,' James thought with a frown. He saw the words "Killed by Get_Wrecked" and said player's character throw a combat ax at his character. 'Goddammit. Aki really session-joined. Well, I still got my VSAT, I can still finish the game on a high note. The other team's down by 47 tags. We'll win this,' James thought, balling his fists and trying not to get mad at his lover.

"Orbital VSAT online."

"Hostile Counter-UAV is online."

"DAMMIT AKI!" James yelled in frustration. 'Alright, calm down. We're still winning this game. 3 minutes to go, winning by...38 tags...Aki's 9-0. Great,' James thought as he began to play again.

=-=-=-=Aki's Room=-=-=-=

"Can you really win the game for this team?" Serena asked as she watched Aki play.

"Of course. Pubs are too easy. James struggles to get decent gameplays like going 56-3. I struggle to not call in every scorestreak that I earn," Aki replied, never taking her eyes off her TV.

"Wow, you're really good at this game. Look! James is 30-1 and he has another VSAT up!" Serena exclaimed as Aki quickly checked the scoreboard.

'Down by only 25 tags now. 2 minutes to go, about to get dogs and swarm. Oh, and James is on a killstreak. Better end that real quick,' Aki thought as she found her lover, once again killing him with a well-thrown combat ax and collecting his dog-tags. She listened carefully for any sounds that came from the living room, but heard none. With a grin, Aki called in her swarm and K9 unit as she brought her team ahead, 80-79 with under a minute to go. Aki's grin began to grow wider as she watched her swam and K9 unit slaughter the enemy team.

"My final score: 68-0," Aki said in a triumphant voice. Serena clapped, but stopped when she heard someone walking up the stairs. Aki grinned as she anticipated her lover's arrival. "Wait for it," Aki said as she and Serena stared at the door, which opened several seconds later.

"Aki why are you always joining my games?" James asked and it was clear he was trying not to get angry over a video game.

"Why are you always so mad when I do?" Aki replied with a grin. James sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's annoying. You could just tell me to invite you after the game or something."

"But that takes too long."

"No it doesn't! Just wait, the longest it takes me to finish a game is probably 10 minutes!"

"So go invite me to your party then and we can go pub stomping together," Aki said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you didn't just join my party," James muttered as he walked out of the door and went back downstairs. Aki and Serena laughed as they watched him go.

"Hey Aki, why does James get mad if you join his games?" Serena asked.

"Well, he's very competitive and he hates losing. A lot. He doesn't leave games even if his team is down, but he sometimes rage-quits if the team is so bad he can't even move anywhere without dying. I always try to help him get better, but no, his ego always kicks in and he just keeps rushing and dying. He really needs to listen to me more," Aki replied, shaking her head as she joined her lover's party.

"Alright go find a Ground War lobby," Aki said through her headsets.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love to get ridiculous kill-feeds in Ground War," James replied, at which Aki giggled.

"You know me so well. Tell you what, whichever one of us does better in this first game, doesn't have to wash the dishes for the rest of the weekend," Aki said. Her lover didn't reply, but she knew he had already accepted her challenge and would probably try his hardest to do better than her. Too bad for him that she was starting to heat up. 'And when I'm on a hot streak, 95-0 games are not good enough,' Aki thought with a smirk. "Alright, let's get this game started."

=-=-=-=Several hours later=-=-=-=

"I told you to stop rushing like an idiot didn't I? Not my fault you died 1 kill off a VSAT. Again," Aki said looking at James who had his arms folded and a frown on his face.

"It doesn't help when you just laugh whenever I die close to a scorestreak and then you just call in all of yours. It doesn't exactly motivate me," James replied. Aki sighed and shook her head.

"You need to listen to me more often. We'll watch some of my solo gameplays later and I'll compare it to how you play. And this time, you listen to my every word. Got it?" Aki said with a stern look.

"Yes nee-chan..." James replied with a soft sigh. 'Damn I really hate it when I choke on killstreaks. Hopefully Aki can help me out,' he thought with a slight grin. Finding nothing better to do, he laid down on Aki's bed while said person just looked at him in disbelief.

"Come on are you really gonna lay down there? I'm bored and I need something to do. And I doubt you're in the mood to play some COD or basketball," Aki said with a frown.

"Grope Serena or something. I'm a bit tired after all that happened today," came the reply. Aki sighed and left the room to look for Serena.

'He can be such a bum,' Aki thought with a chuckle as she walked down the stairs, intent on finding Serena and groping her. However, she did not notice Serena quietly sneak into her room and close the door, leaving her alone with James.

'I can't believe Aki didn't see me! Or maybe she did, but she just didn't want to interfere or something,' Serena thought as she closed the door. She turned around and looked at James, who was simply looking at her.

"So...what are you doing here?" James asked before he let out a loud yawn. Serena chuckled before leaping on top of him with surprising speed.

"We never did get to go all the way with what we were doing earlier," Serena purred. She pressed her body against James, slowly grinding her crotch against his waist.

"Um...what?" James asked, dumbfounded. "Are you and Aki planning all this out? Whenever one of you leaves, I think that I'm not gonna get raped but then the other one walks in and starts doing this crap," James said with a pout. Serena giggled before she began planting soft kisses against his neck. She knew her advances were working because she felt something stiff poking her inner thigh.

"Something's poking my thigh. Looks like someone's excited," Serena purred as she continued to kiss James' neck.

"It's not my fault your rubbing your crotch so close to my dick and it decides to respond," James muttered. "FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" James exclaimed as Serena sank her teeth into his neck.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know it would hurt THAT bad," Serena apologized as she licked James' wound.

"Great. Now there's love bites. Wait until Aki tries this out. Fabulous..." James muttered as he threw his hands into the air and accidentally had them land on Serena's ass. Said person moaned and James felt her shiver and collapse on top of him.

"S-Sorry. I'm r-really sensitive. If you keep touching me like that, I'll..." Serena explained as she tried to calm herself down.

"I get it. Look if you want me to satisfy you with...whatever you need, I'll get it done," James said as he gently squeezed Serena's ass. She moaned and buried her face into his neck. James shivered as he felt her hot breath tickle his neck.

"I..I want your dick James. I-I'm so horny right now. I need you inside me," Serena whispered as she removed her shorts and top, leaving her in just her panties.

"Oh come on not this "I'm horny" stuff again. Aki does this all the time and it's getting me worried," James said in disbelief.

"But I really am horny. It's not my fault that Aki and I happen to be in heat at the same time," Serena whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together. 'I can feel myself getting wet. If this keeps up...' she thought as she struggled not to ravish James right there.

"I don't want your first time to be an experience just because you were horny out of your mind," James said with a stern look.

"I'll be happy if my first time is with you. It doesn't matter to me if it's because I'm horny. I'll treasure it forever," Serena replied with a soft smile.

"Tell you what Serena, if you manage to satisfy my sexual cravings right now, you get to fuck James all night. If not, well...we might not be at school on Monday. Or Tuesday. Maybe on Wednesday though. If not Wednesday, then Thursday. But I might have a limp and James may be exhausted," Aki said from behind Serena right before she grabbed one of Serena's breasts and slipped her hand under Serena's panties.

"A-Aki! W-What are y-you d-doing?" Serena stammered as she struggled not to moan in pleasure. 'The way Aki's rubbing my pussy...it's so good. She didn't even put any of her fingers inside me yet,' Serena thought as she began to moan out loud.

"Fine, how about this? If you manage to cum less than 3 times while James is pounding your tight pussy, then you can have him for the rest of the night. Deal?" Aki asked as she continued to fondle Serena.

"B-but..."

"Fine. If I cum less than 3 times while James fucks me in the ass, then I can have him for the night. If I cum more than that, you can have him."

"How come I don't get an opinion here?" James asked in disbelief.

"Because, dear brother, we are two schoolgirls who are extremely horny and need a rather large dick to satisfy our cravings. And you happen to be qualified to pleasure us," Aki replied with a grin. James sighed and laid on the bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around him.

"Do what you want, but I'm not involving myself with any of your evil plots," James said with a glare.

"Trust me, I'll find a way to have your big dick inside me or Serena. We'll take turns if we have to," Aki replied, her grin getting larger by the second.

"...Why don't we just watch anime or something? I'm too tired to fight you both off," James said with a sigh.

"Exactly the point. You won't be able to resist so me and Serena will be having orgasms by the minute because of you!" Aki exclaimed with a grin.

"We do something that's NOT related to sex whatsoever and I'll do...most of the things you tell me to do for the rest of the weekend."

"Rest of the week and you've got a deal."

"...Fine."

"But...I'm still so h-horny..." Serena murmured as Aki continued to finger her.

"I would have sex with you. No penetration of course, but I want James to be my first. No offense. But if you really want me to, I'll give you a good time," Aki whispered with a wink. James sighed while Serena gulped, seriously contemplating Aki's offer.

"Um...I don't know. I want James to be my first as well but...my body's on fire...and having your finger inside me isn't really cooling me off," Serena replied.

"Look, I'll just leave you two to your business. I'll be watching anime on the PS3," James said as he put on some clothes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Aki planted her cheek onto Serena's and grinned widely.

"Try to contain yourself. You might be screaming for a bit."

=-=-=-=Living Room=-=-=-=

'I don't want to know what's going on up there. I mean, I do. But I don't at the same time. If Aki really decides to have sex with Serena, I'm going to cry. From laughter. And pain. And here come the noises,' James thought as he sat down on the living room couch. He turned on the TV, but could still hear Aki's bed hitting the wall violently. 'God it sounds like Serena's getting pounded into the wall. Hm, I could actually here Serena screa-

"DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING! I-I'M CUMMING!"

'Well, looks like I'm leaving the house.'

=-=-=-=Lily's House=-=-=-=

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place for a little bit," James said, his hands covering his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. And why are you covering your face for? It's not like you haven't seen this before," Lily replied.

"You're right. I've seen this before. With Aki and Serena. But not you and I'm not really up for peeking at you while staying at your place."

"Well you better get used to holding your hands up to your face because it's too hot to put on any other clothes."

"You're just walking around in a shirt and panties..."  
>"A thong."<p>

"Fabulous. Now if I were to walk over to say, Rei's house, what would I find?"  
>"Hm, she might be walking around in a shirt and thong too. Sometimes she walks around naked in her house. Just like the last time I was over there. I'm sure a lot of the guys in school would die of blood loss if they were to walk into Rei's house."<p>

"Okay so Rei walks around naked, Aki loves to strip whoever walks into her room, and you like to dress light 'cause it's too hot. Did I get it right?" James asked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't doubt that you're right about Aki. So yeah, you pretty much nailed it. Which reminds me, have you nailed Aki yet? Or Serena?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"...God if Aki was here she would probably say something about fucking you in the ass or something of that nature..." James muttered as he shook his head. Lily looked at him and giggled.

"A lot of the guys in our school would kill just to have Aki, let alone both her AND Serena. You should be thankful of your good fortune," Lily said.

"A lot of the time it feels like a curse," James replied.

"Did you at least get a piece of Aki's ass? Any sexy-time between the three of you?"

"Well...I left the house after Serena walked into Aki's room and said that she was horny out of her mind and she was also asking me to have sex with her. Then, Aki decided to drop by and offered to pleasure Serena. I chose that time to go downstairs and watch some anime. But the instant I heard Serena scream rather loudly, I left the house," James explained while Lily looked on with interest.

"Well, let's give Aki a call and see if they're done yet," Lily said with a smile.

"I doubt it," James replied with a frown. Lily shrugged and picked up her phone, dialing Aki's number and waiting for said person to pick up.

"Hello? Is that you Aki? Yeah James is over here. No, he isn't fucking me in the ass while I'm talking to you on the phone. What? Really? He's that big? It's alright with you if we have some sexy-time over here? Alright, I'll get to it after we're done. Anyway, you finished with Serena yet? I WAS waiting for him to leave but now that you gave me permission to do some...naughty things, I might keep him here for a bit longer. Alright, I'll make sure he gets home by 9. Alright, bye."

"...What did Aki say?" James asked, his body tense.

"Well, she said something about how Serena was too tired to move so Aki just tucked her into bed. Aki also said something about how you have a rather large cock," Lily whispered as she pressed her body up against James.

"NO. NO. Not this shit again. I don't want to get raped by one of my sister's horny girl friends. I admit you are very beautiful, but I'm not so sure Aki would be happy to know I slept with you," James replied as he tried to push Lily away.

"Did I mention that Aki told me I had free reign over what happens to you while you're in my house. She specifically asked me to squeeze in some sexy-time and she gave her full approval over it," Lily explained with a grin.

"...Well, looks like I'm leaving," James said as he got up and walked toward the door. He took two steps before Lily had wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You're really just going to leave a horny girl like me all alone with no one to satisfy my urges? We're both virgins James. I promise I'll give you a good time," Lily whispered, her hot breath tickling James' neck.

"Once again, I don't want to have sex with girls just because they're horny out of their minds. It's not my style. I just don't like taking advantage of girls like that. I'm sure other guys would take the opportunity, but not me. I have morals," James said with a frown.

"Can you at least get me to cum? I'll give you some head afterward. And don't worry, I won't say anything about this to anyone else. And I'll try not to rape you the next time I'm in heat," Lily whispered before removing the rest of her clothing. With surprising strength, she picked up James and carried him to her room, with him struggling to get free the entire time.

=-=-=-=Aki's house=-=-=-=

"Welcome home James. I hope you had a good time with Lily. After that ass pounding you gave her, I'm sure she won't be able to walk or sit properly for the next few days," Aki said with a grin.

"No Aki, I did not have anal sex with her. I spent a good 10 minutes trying to avoid falling into her grasp and talking her out of the idea of oral sex or sex of any kind," James replied with a sigh.

"I was kidding you know. I'm still a jealous girl at heart and no one will ever take you away from me...or Serena," Aki replied as pulled James into a tight hug.

"So did you have sex with Serena? I heard your bed shaking pretty violently while I was downstairs," James said.

"Nah, Serena just goes wild whenever she's close to orgasm. You should have seen her face. It was so cute," Aki replied with a dreamy look on her face. "Anyway, your shorts need to disappear. I'm still horny out of my mind."

"Oh not this shit again..."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"How about I suck your dick while you eat dinner? This way, you'll have a relaxing and fun evening!"

"No. I'm taking a nap. Too tired for this."

"If it gets chilly, I'm getting under the blankets with you~!"

"Aki was a handful to deal with before when she was horny, but now that I'm her boyfriend, things are getting a bit more complicated," James said, rubbing his temples in irritation. He hopped onto his bed and tugged at his blankets, unsure why they were resisting him. Finally getting them free, he tucked himself in, sighing as he relaxed. He froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso.

"Where were you all this time James? I was so lonely after me and Aki were finished. I really needed your company," Serena whispered as she pressed her body against James.

"I was at Lily's house while you two were having fun. Took quite a while to convince her not to rape me," James replied with a small grin. "Did you enjoy spending time with Aki?"  
>"Of course! The experience was wonderful! I didn't know Aki could do those kind of things and she made me cum every few minutes," Serena replied cheerfully.<p>

"So you can openly talk about your sex life with us but if we were outside, you would not say even a word. It's actually pretty funny, but I can see you being a nymphomaniac when you're along with me and Aki," James said with a laugh.

"Oh Aki is much worse. My hunger is sated for now, but I'm sure Aki is fingering herself downstairs. Open the door and you'll probably hear her moaning," Serena replied.

"I have some faith in Aki. I doubt she's masturbating right now."  
>"If she is, I get to give you a blowjob while you're eating dinner."<br>"...Aki just suggested that too..." James muttered as he opened the door to his room. He listened carefully and sure enough, he could hear his sister's moans coming from downstairs. He gulped as he felt Serena lean against him, pressing her breasts against his back.

"Looks like I win. I get to have some dinner AND dessert!"

"Someone help me..."

=-=-=-=The next day=-=-=-=

"...The fuck?" James said out loud as he walked into the living room. He just happened to walk in on Serena and Aki having some fun, their head in between each others legs. James' eye twitched and he stood frozen on the spot. He backed away slowly, hoping to not attract their attention and he visibly paled when Aki lifted her head, looked him in the eye and grinned.

"Naughty boy. Looking at us having our fun and not saying anything," Aki said with an evil grin. "Get over here and I'll give you a good morning blowjob!"

"...Why is this...stuff, happening this early in the morning? Can't you two at least wait until after I eat breakfast?" James asked with a sigh. Aki shook her head and continued to smile at him.

"Since you don't want to fuck me in the ass and you don't want to pound Serena into the wall either, we just decided that this was the best thing to do to keep our desires down a bit. Now get dressed. I actually feel like playing some ball," Aki replied, getting off of Serena who was panting and rubbing her clit furiously. "James before you go, put your dick in Serena's mouth and quiet her down before she wakes up the whole city with her screaming."

"Why does it always lead to me having any kind of sex with either one of you? SERENA! CALM YOURSELF! LET GO OF MY SHORTS! THE FUCK! AKI! HELP ME!"

"Nope. Have fun Serena," Aki replied with a giggle. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Serena pin her lover to the floor, her rear positioned right over his head. "She learns so fast."

=-=-=-=An hour later=-=-=-=

"Where am I? Over here? Nope! Here? Wrong again! Spin...wrong! BANG!" Aki exclaimed as James slipped and landed on the ground while she shot the ball, which of course went in. "Broken ankles! Fourth time today! When are you gonna learn that I never spin INTO you but I usually go AWAY from you. Observe and learn bro. Now try it again," Aki explained with a smirk, watching her lover get up.

"See but the problem with that is you're faster than a hungry Tigrex running after a Popo. Even if I could cut off some of your drives, you would probably already be at the rim by then," James replied with a cough.

"Aw don't be so down on yourself. If it helps, I crossed Serena already. And dunked on her," Aki said with a laugh. Her laughing was cut off when Serena reached up from behind her and groped her breasts. "Hey! That's a foul! No groping the player during the game!" Aki said with a giggle.

"Fine, fine. But I can get you after the game right?" Serena asked with a giggle.

"Alright, alright. See? You're already getting less shy than you were before!"  
>"That's because I'm with you two. If I were alone, I would probably be looking at the floor," Serena said with a blush.<p>

"Well, it's nice that you think so highly of us. And I saw that James. How could you miss a layup?" Aki asked with a laugh.

"I can make every layup when I get fouled but when I'm wide open, noooo, I wanna go and miss it," James replied with a frustrated groan.

"Keep trying. I'm sure you'll get it down sooner or later," Serena said before kissing his cheek. James looked at her with a small smile on his face before picking up the basketball and trying again. He went up for a shot, but before the ball could leave his hands, Aki jumped up and blocked it, sending sailing behind him a good 15 feet.

"No, no, no," Aki said, wagging her finger at her lover with a giggle. James rolled his eyes and turned around to go get the basketball but stopped when he spotted a figure standing in front of him. He was just a bit shorter than Aki, with black hair which had white highlights and golden eyes that seemed to look into his soul. James stared him in the eyes, not one to be intimidated by random people. The figure broke eye contact and looked at each of them, as if deciding weather or not he should say something.

"So, I heard someone named Aki Nayamashii is the best basketball player in the city."

And there is chapter 5! I really do apologize to all you readers out there who wanted an update earlier. Please forgive me! First off, to all the basketball I put in the story. I love basketball. Reading the manga Slam Dunk just gave me some ideas to write and playing sports is a big part of what teens are doing nowadays...Read, review, favorite, yell at me for being lazy and not uploading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
